No Happy Ending or Maybe So
by mcgirl6541
Summary: This takes place six years after season four. It is mainly about Peyton/Julian/Lucas but the other characters are in here too. I'm bad at summary's and I don't want to give too much away. Please Read and Review!COMPLETE
1. Ch1 Peyton's Perfect Life

**Alright so I know I already have another story going, but I promise this story is not going to hurt the other story I'm writing because I have most of it written. I had this idea pop in my head and I had to go with it. I know alot of people have written stories like this, but mine is going to be a little different and have a lot of twist. I really hope you guys enjoy this. **

**This story takes place about six years after season 4. Everything from the first 4 season goes but not really the 5 season at all just a few parts, but I've made them a little different. This is mainly a Lucas and Peyton fic but the other characters will be involved too. **

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch.1 Peyton's Perfect Life **

Peyton leaned over to look at the clock. She had a whole hour left before she had to wake up, but suddenly she felt a little foot kick her in the side. She squinted a little and rolled over to see her beautiful two year old son lying next to her, and then she saw her four year old daughter lying at the foot of the bed. She didn't understand why they insisted on sleeping with her instead of sleeping in their own rooms that were designed just to suit their taste.

Brody Sawyer loved superheroes. His favorite was batman, but his room was decorated with every superhero imaginable thanks to his mom, Peyton. He had told her once that he liked sleeping in his mommy and daddy's room because although he had superheroes to protect him they were the only ones that could really protect him from monsters. So Peyton decided that she would let herself get use to the tossing and turning and the no privacy they had at night.

Julie Anna loved anything girly especially princesses. She was Peyton's on little princess, but wouldn't sleep in her room either. Peyton was sure it was because Brody wouldn't sleep in his room. Julie wanted to make sure she was the center of attention at all times and she couldn't possibly let Brody get more attention than her even while they were sleeping.

Julie had beautiful curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, and Brooke would always call her a mini Peyton. It was true though, she even had Peyton's spunk, no one could make her mad or else she would throw a Peyton fit.

Brody on the other hand had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He was quiet and shy and usually let Julie get her way. He was such a mama's boy and Julie was such a daddy's girl, but Peyton wouldn't have it any other way.

After thirty minutes past and she was unable to fall back to sleep, Peyton decided to get up before her two trouble makers woke up. She never had too much time for herself with them always around, but that didn't bother her too much. It was after all her job to take care of them because she was a stay at home mom. After she was done in the bathroom she tried to slowly tiptoe out of the room but she didn't make it.

Brody- (He had tears in his eyes, and was trying to wipe the tears away from his face) Mommy

She walked over and picked him up off the bed and took him to the kitchen. She didn't want to wake up sleeping Julie. She could be a little monster in the mornings if someone woke her up before she was ready to greet the day.

Peyton (She kissed his forehead and set him on the counter in the kitchen) I'm sorry baby boy...Mommy is right here so have no worries...

Brody- Me was stared mommy when me didn't see you

Peyton- I'm sorry sweet boy....(She smiled at him) Do you want a cookie and some milk?

His eyes grew larger and he started shaking his head yes. Peyton reached in the cabinet and got the cookies and then poured him some milk in his sippy cup. She handed him two cookies and his milk.

Brody- only two mommy

Peyton- only two (She smiled)

She then heard footsteps coming from the bedroom. She knew that meant sleeping beauty had finally woken up. She turned around and made a silly face at the beautiful little four year old.

Peyton- Good Morning Sunshine

Julie- (she smiled back at her mom and took a seat at the table) milk and cookies please ma'am

Peyton- I think I can handle that ma'am (Peyton fixed her some cookies and milk)

Julie- Thank you very much but I think I deserve another cookie cause I'm older

Peyton- too bad you only get two...I shouldn't even be giving you cookies for breakfast

Brody- but this is the best breakfast mommy

Peyton- I know I think so too but let's not tell daddy ok

Julie- that's a deal if I can have another cookie...(Peyton smiled...Her daughter already knew how to use blackmail...She knew they were going to be in for it when Julie got a little older)

Peyton- no ma'am that's not going to work miss priss...two cookies is all you get...

Julie- (she frowned) alright you win

Peyton- (she smiled) I know...Now after you two finish your cookies we've got to get you guys ready because when daddy gets here we have a flight to catch

Brody- airopane

Peyton- Yeah it is going to be so much fun

Julie- We never few before mama

Peyton- nope this will be your first time

Julie- he's only two he can't go...(She looks at Brody) We're leaving you here (Peyton gave her a look when she noticed Brody had tears in his eyes)

Peyton- Oh honey we're not leaving you here...I would never leave you...Julie (She said sternly)

Julie- sorry Brody... but I don't think it is very fair that he gets to go when he is two because I didn't get to go when I was two...

Peyton- Well Julie we never had a reason to fly when you were two, but now we have no choice. (She was somewhat hoping they didn't have togo but she couldn't let her best friend down)

Julie- cause Aunt Brooke

Peyton- Yep

Julie- I get to wear a pretty dress

Peyton- yeah you do...(she picks up Brody) and you get to wear a cool suit

Brody- fun

Julie- why can't Aunt Brooke come here like she does all of the time?

Peyton- because Aunt Brooke is getting married in Tree Hill...(Peyton really was happy for her. Brooke had finally found the one that made her whole, and that is all anyone could really ask for.)

Julie- that's where you use to live huh mama

Peyton- yes until I moved here to LA

Julie- I like it here

Peyton- I know honey, and we're not moving to Tree Hill. We're just visiting

Julie- good

Brody- Mama can we pay

Peyton- No we've got to get ready before daddy gets home.

Brody- otay

Peyton- so let's hurry...hurry...hurry..(She puts Brody down and they run into the bedrooms. She smiled because she loved her kids more than anything in the world, and wouldn't change anything that had happened because it gave her them.)

Peyton had finally gotten the kids dressed, packed, and they were surprisingly being good while watching a movie on television. That allowed Peyton to have sometime to get her stuff ready before their dad got home. She was almost ready when her phone rang. She smiled when she looked at the caller ID.

Peyton- hey Brooke

Brooke- (Panic mode) Have you left yet?

Peyton- No, sorry, but he should be home any minute

Brooke- tell him to hurry...I'm ready to see you guys. I've missed you so much.

Peyton- I know...I've missed you too...I promise we'll be there as fast as the plane can get us there...(She heard the front door open, and the kids screaming for their daddy. They loved him almost as much as she did. He had her whole heart and he always would.) listen Brooke I've got to go he just got home

Brooke- ok...tell him hey for me...and I'll see you soon...

Peyton- alright...bye Brooke... (Peyton could hear his footsteps coming into the bedroom. When she turned around she smiled as she saw the man that she loved so much holding their children that she loved so much too. She was so happy but at the same time she was still sad some days. She walked over to him and smiled playfully) Hi Mr. Baker (She kissed Julian's perfect lips and the kids made noises)

Julian- oh hush you two...this is what grown ups do

Julie- I never want to grow up

He sits the two down on the floor.

Peyton- too bad because it is alot of fun...(they kissed again with a little more passion this time) I missed you baby

Julian- I missed you too sweetheart

This was her life, and it was perfect, but it was nothing like she had planned six years ago.

**Ok so how many of you thought she was with Lucas? Please let me know what you thought and if I should continue this story! **


	2. Ch2 Lucas' Life

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch.2 Lucas' Life **

There he was standing in the center of the court where his love for basketball had grown stronger and stronger. He loved the river court and lately it was the only place he felt at home. He was twenty-four years old, and his life was nothing like he expected it to be. He had always dreamed of being a famous author but that didn't seem to be working for him. His first book had been really popular and sold a lot of copies, but his second book was a flop, and he didn't feel like he had anything in his life to inspire him. He didn't feel like he had anything to live for ever since he had lost Peyton, and now she was coming back to Tree Hill.

He knew that she was probably still as beautiful as she ever was. He couldn't wait to see her big beautiful green eyes and wavy blonde hair. Lucas had missed her every single day and even tried to call her a few times, but she never answered. He was hoping that she had forgiven him, and a part of him was hoping that she would jump back into his arms and tell him that she never stopped loving him. He wanted everything with Peyton Sawyer but little did he know that she had already moved on, and she had everything she could ever want without him.

After Lucas left the river court he headed to see his best friend, Haley. Haley had been so worried about him lately. For the past five years he hadn't been himself, and his personality change had gotten worse since he learned Peyton would be returning for Brooke's wedding.

Lucas had never told Haley, but he was jealous of what she and Nathan had. Their life was perfect. They had everything they could have possibly ever dreamed of, and he had nothing. Haley had become a high school English teacher, she had a beautiful six year old son, Jamie, and was pregnant with her second child. Nathan had given up his dream of playing basketball in the NBA so he could be a better father and husband. He had many jobs, all jobs that he loved. He took over Dan's job at the dealership, he helped Lucas coach the Ravens, and he helped the youth of Tree Hill train for basketball tryouts. That was actually his favorite job because he had a chance to work with the youth, and it was his job to help them pursue their dream. He felt accomplished. Lucas hadn't felt accomplished in a really long time, and he wanted to have that feeling again, but he didn't think he would ever get it again.

He arrived at Haley and Nathan's, and his favorite God Son beat him to the door.

Jamie- (He had spiky blonde hair and looked a lot like Lucas. He jumped into his Uncle Lucas' arms.) Uncle Lucas…Uncle Lucas…I missed you!

Lucas- I missed you too buddy, but I was here last night

Jamie- (He smiles really big) I know that, but I missed you anyway….

Haley- (yells from the kitchen) Lucas we're in here….

Lucas puts Jamie down and walks into the kitchen. He saw Haley who was six months pregnant and glowing.

Haley- Luke…you look great (sarcastic) How many hours of sleep did you get last night?

Lucas- I didn't really sleep that much.

Nathan comes in from the back room.

Nathan- hey man…wow you look like ass

Lucas- thanks man…really thanks….

Haley- So Luke are you nervous?

Lucas- (he knew what she meant but he didn't want to look so obvious) Why would I be nervous?

Nathan- Well let's see man the woman you were madly in love with and wrote a book about is coming back to town after five years. You are bound to be nervous.

Lucas- Yah I guess I am. I've missed her, and to be honest with you I can't wait to see her, and hopefully apologize.

Haley and Nathan both share glances. Lucas notices.

Lucas- What's going on? (He shift uncomfortably in his chair)

Haley- Well there is something you should know about Peyton.

Lucas- What?

Nathan- I don't want you to get mad at us for not telling you.

Haley- We actually just found out ourselves.

Lucas- What the hell is wrong with Peyton?

Haley- She's with someone now. (Lucas' face dropped and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach)

Lucas- she's with someone

Nathan- There's more Luke….She's a mom…They have kids

Lucas- Kids….Is she married?

Haley- No, they're not married

Lucas- but she has kids, and you guys knew she had kids…

Nathan- none of us knew Luke

Lucas stands up and rolls his eyes.

Lucas- (he was curious) How old are her kids?

Haley- I'm not really sure. Brooke just warned us that they are all coming with her. We wanted you to know before you found out first hand. (Lucas shakes his head in disbelief and walks to the door) Where are you going?

Lucas- I need some fresh air (He leaves and slams the door behind him)

Haley- I'm worried about him.

Nathan- Yeah me too, but he brought this on himself Haley….He shouldn't have walked out on her. (Haley nodded her head in agreement)

Lucas had told Nathan and Haley he needed fresh air, but what he really needed was a shot of whiskey or any alcohol he could get his hands on. He went to his apartment and poured. He had started to drink a lot, but he was of age and it helped him sleep at night. He sat on his couch and looked at his pictures of Peyton. He couldn't get her out of his head but now he could never have her, and it was his own damn fault.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Peyton, Julian, and the kids were still on the plane to Tree Hill. The two little ones were fast asleep. Peyton was biting her bottom lip, and Julian could tell something was wrong with her. He knew that she was dreading this trip, but she would never tell him.

Julian- (He put his hand on her shoulder) I can't believe they finally fell asleep.

Peyton- Yeah after all the bickering they did.

Julian- I know but you have to admit the bickering is pretty cute.

Peyton- (She smiles) Yeah well you don't have to worry with it every single day.

Julian- You are a wonderful mother, and I am so lucky to have you in my life. (He kisses her forehead) Are you ok?

Peyton- Yeah I'm fine baby.

Julian- Are you sure? Because I know that this has got to be hard for you….going home after all these years….

Peyton- I've missed my friends…I can't wait to see them.

Julian- (he was prying because he knew that she had once loved Lucas with all her heart and he was jealous) Even Lucas

Peyton- No not really….you know that things didn't end well between us, and if I could go to Tree Hill without ever seeing him I would…(He takes a hold of her hand)

Julian- Well you have me to help you get through it, and I won't let him hurt you again.

Peyton- (She smiles) I think I'm the lucky one Julian. You are too good to me.

She kisses him and smiles. He was so good to her, and she really was lucky to have him in her life. He saved her. She never thought anyone but Lucas would save her, but Julian had become hero and if Lucas asked she was going to tell him that.

Julian- I think we are about to land.

Peyton made a face and thought "oh joy" to herself.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Back at Lucas' apartment he was still drinking. He heard a knock at the door.

Lucas- Go away Haley I don't want to talk…(The door opened and Brooke Davis entered the apartment) Brooke

Brooke- Get your sad ass up off of that couch, take a shower, and sober up because I'm not going to let you do this.

Lucas- Not gonna let me do what Brooke?

Brooke- This…drink and act crazy because Peyton is coming back into town…You overcame this a long time ago….

Lucas- I don't need you to tell me what to do

Brooke- My wedding is important to me Luke, and it is important to me that all of my best friends are there. Now I want you to get up and clean up….please if not for yourself for me…

Lucas- How old are her kids, Brooke?

Brooke- (She sat down next to him) Julie is four and Brody is two

Lucas took in the words that Brooke had spoken.

Lucas- She's four….

Brooke- Yeah…maybe you should talk to Peyton

Lucas- (he sighed) Is she mine?

Brooke- No…

Lucas- but she's four that means that Peyton moved on pretty fast

Brooke- (Shakes her head) It isn't my place to tell you this, but since Peyton didn't I will. You broke her heart Lucas, and she started drinking and she met Julian in a bar. They had a one night stand, so she thought, but he kept coming back and within two months they were together and in love.

Lucas- but Julie is four

Brooke- Yeah she was born prematurely, and fought for life for months….She's strong like her mama…I'm sorry Lucas, but Julie is definitely not yours….Peyton is happy don't ruin that for her.

Lucas wanted to drink more after all Brooke had told him, but he didn't. He did as she requested and took a shower. He loved Brooke and did not want to ruin her wedding, but he did want more answers from Peyton.

**Please Review :)**


	3. Ch3 The Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews. I already had this chapter written, but the next chapter is going to have a different format because it was requested, and then you guys can let me know which way you like it written better...So Here's Chapter 3 I hope you Enjoy! **

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 3 The Arrival **

Peyton and Julian had rented a car for the week, and Julian was driving while Peyton gave him directions. Everything looked different but nothing had changed. Tree Hill was still a small town that would always be her home. She was staring out the window taking it all in when she heard her children arguing.

Julie- Aunt Brooke likes me better because I am the oldest.

Brody- (He cried) Mama tell her she wikes me bestest

Peyton- (she turned around as Julian smiled) Guys Aunt Brooke loves you both just the same now stop arguing and look outside the window at all the pretty land

Brody- otay mommy

Julie- alright but I'm still the best (Peyton sighed because Julie always had to have the last word)

Peyton- Julie Anna Baker not another word until we get to Aunt Brooke's…(She notices Julian smiling) What?

Julian- She is so much like me. (Peyton nodded) She always has to be right, but I'm glad she looks just like you because she is so beautiful…I think I'm going to lock her up in her room when she turns sixteen…

Peyton- Yeah I may do it before she turns five….(They both smiled)

Julian- So are you nervous? (He took a hold of her hand)

Peyton- No not really…(he gives her a look) ok maybe a little…I haven't seen Nathan or Haley in six years. What if they don't like me anymore?

Julian- baby they love you….no matter how long you guys are apart their love for you will never stop…love doesn't go away over night…I promise…(Peyton thought about what he said, but she wasn't thinking about Nathan or Haley. She was thinking about Lucas. Did he still lover her after all their years apart? He couldn't possibly lover her. He walked out on her and broke her heart. She didn't still love him.)

Peyton- (She points) turn right here…we're almost there guys…(Julie gives Peyton a look because she isn't supposed to talk, and Brody shakes his head anxiously)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Brooke was getting everything ready for her best friend's arrival. Brooke had gotten everything she could possibly ever want. She was a famous fashion designer, had beautiful five bedroom mansion, and was about to marry the man of her dreams. Although she had all of those things, she still missed her best friend, and she had always hoped Peyton would move back, but she never got her wish.

Brooke heard the doorbell going off, and she ran as fast as she could to see Peyton.

Brooke- Pey…(It was Haley and Nathan) oh hey guys

Haley- Sorry…Are we early?

Brooke- No I'm sorry I'm just really ready to see Peyton

Nathan- yeah us too…

Brooke- Come in…(they follow Brooke to the kitchen and take a seat at the bar) I know you guys must be ready to see her…How long has it been?

Haley- six years

Brooke- that is far too long…it has only been six months for me but I have to tell you it feels so much longer…Where's Jamie?

Nathan- He's at Karen's playing with Lily.

Brooke- oh I was hoping you would bring him

Haley- next time….we promise…

Brooke- oh goody I love that little boy… (They all turned when they heard a knock at the door. Brooke knew that it was Peyton and she was thrilled. Nathan and Haley on the other hand were a little nervous about seeing their friend again.) I'll get it…(Brooke opened the door to see her best friend standing there holding hands with a beautiful little girl, mini Peyton, and there he was the man that had her heart, Julian. He was holding Brody.) Peyton! (She squealed and hugged her best friend as tight as she possibly could.)

Peyton- Brooke!

Brooke- I missed you so much! (Brooke finally let Peyton go.)

Peyton- I missed you too B. Davis….(Haley and Nathan made a noise so Peyton would recognize them) Haley…Nathan (She walked over and gave them a hug) you guys look amazing. Wow Haley pregnant looks good on you

Haley- aw Peyton thank you…It is so good to see you

Nathan- yeah Sawyer long time no see….

Peyton- Yeah well I'm here now…(Julie made a noise so her mom would introduce them)

Peyton- Oh sorry guys this is my daughter…(Julie interrupts her)

Julie- Hi I'm Julie Anna Baker

Haley- (smiles) Well aren't you a cutie pie…you look just like your mom

Julie- Yeah Aunt Brooke calls me Mini Peyton

Brooke- you are a mini Peyton…come here and give me a hug…

Peyton- (She takes Brody out of Julian's arms) and this is Brody Sawyer Baker and he is two

Nathan- wow you are a big man

Brody- me know…

Brooke- come here cutie (She takes Brody) you are both getting bigger and bigger by the minute

Julian walks over to Peyton and rubs her back.

Peyton- oh and last but most definitely not least…this is Julian Baker…my boyfriend

Julie- And our daddy

Nathan- (shakes his hand) Nice to meet you Julian

Julian- you too Nathan…(he shakes Haley's hand) I've heard a lot about both of you.

Haley- I hope all good

Julian- oh yeah you bet…Peyton only speaks good about all of you. (Well except Lucas but he didn't want to say that out loud)

Brooke- (looks at Julie and Brody) Ok you two guess what?

Julie- What

Brooke- In the back bedroom I have lots and lots of toys for you guys….the room is even decorated in princesses and super heroes

Peyton- Brooke

Brooke- Oh come on I don't get to see them enough. I had to do something memorable for them. Why don't you guys go check it out?

Julie- Can we mama?

Peyton- (Gives Brooke a look and then smiles) If you thank Aunt Brooke first…

Julie- thanks Aunt Brooke you are my favorite…(She gives her a kiss)

Brody- ya Aunt Book tank you…

Brooke- no problem you too….now go play…

Peyton- You shouldn't have done that…they have tons of toys

Julian- but they can always have more

Peyton smiled at Julian. She loved him more and more each day.

Before dinner they all sat around to talk and catch up.

Peyton- So Brooke where's that fiancé of yours?

Brooke- Working of course…I guess that is the downfall to marrying a hot doctor.

Haley- You've met Ethan?

Peyton- yeah he came down with Brooke the last time….he is a great guy…

Julian- Yeah (he was trying to be apart of the conversation) So Haley, Peyton tells me that you are an amazing singer.

Haley- yeah well Peyton is too nice and I haven't sang in a very long time…

Peyton- well you should you are great

Haley- I have no where to record. How's the music biz in LA anyway?

Peyton- Um I wouldn't know, I'm a stay at home mom.

Haley- really

Nathan- that's great Peyton

Julian- I keep telling her she can go back to work, but she refuses.

Peyton- The kids need me ok. Let's please not have this conversation yet again (Brooke could feel the tension filling the room)

Brooke- So P. Sawyer you guys are definitely staying for a week right?

Peyton- yes we will probably leave the day after your wedding…Julian has to get back to work.

Julian- I told you we could take a couple of weeks off if you wanted too.

Brooke- that would be great Peyton

Peyton- no…I don't like to get the kids out of routine…one week is long enough…

Brooke's phone rings and she steps out to answer it.

Peyton- so how's Jamie?

Nathan- He is great

Haley- He is probably the smartest person I know

Nathan- or at least he thinks he is….

Haley- he is

Julian- Is he excited about being a big brother?

Haley- oh he cannot wait to have a baby sister

Peyton- your having a girl…Haley she's gonna be so beautiful

Nathan- I think he is going to be a little jealous when she comes home for the first time.

Julian- oh yeah Julie wasn't very happy when we brought Brody home for the first time

Peyton- She still isn't so happy about it…(She sees Brooke come in) Brooke what's wrong?

Brooke- oh nothing but Lucas isn't coming (Peyton was relieved)

Julian- oh why not I was looking forward to meeting him (Everyone was a little surprised. Nathan didn't think Julian would want to ever meet the man that probably still had Peyton's heart)

Brooke- He got busy…something about the team…but he'll be around tomorrow…you'll definitely get to meet him before you leave

Julian- good…

Brooke- so I guess we can eat

Peyton- Good I'm starving…

After dinner Haley and Nathan were getting ready to leave.

Peyton- (She comes out of the downstairs, back bedroom) My little monsters are fast asleep…I had to read to them twice.

Julian- Oh I wanted to say goodnight…

Peyton- (She walks over to him) Well they said they loved you…I think you are their favorite

Julian- oh no way…It is all you…

Haley- Ok guys we better go get our little monster

Nathan- yeah poor Karen

Peyton- Alright…I can't wait to catch up some more Haley…(She gives them both a hug)

Julian- It was really nice to meet the people that my girl loves so much.

Haley- yeah…I can't wait to get to know you better. Thanks for dinner Brooke…I will see you first thing in the morning… Good Night

Peyton- Night…(They both leave) So Brooke…When is Ethan coming home?

Brooke- He just called he's gonna be another couple of hours…I doubt I wait up for him.

Julian- We'll get to see him in the morning.

Peyton- yeah…

Julian- You ready to hit the sack I'm sure Brody and Julie will find their way to our bed before we even get to sleep.

Peyton- (She looks at Brooke and then back at Julian) You know what honey I think I want to go for a little walk

Julian- Ok I'll grab my jacket

Peyton- Actually I want to do this alone…You and Brooke can get to know each other better

Julian- Are you sure?

Peyton- (She gives him a kiss on his forehead and then grabs her leather jacket) I'm sure I'll be fine….We're in Tree Hill after all…I promise I won't be gone long…

Julian- ok I'll be waiting for you…(Peyton gives him a quick kiss and then she is out the door)

Brooke and Julian sat down on the couch together. Peyton had told both of them about each other, but they didn't really know each other personally.

Brooke- so…listen I know I don't have any right to say this but you do realize she is going to see Lucas right?

Julian- (he was quiet for a minute and then he smiled) Yeah

Brooke- you do and you just let her go

Julian- I trust Peyton. I have nothing to worry about when it comes to my relationship with Peyton especially when it comes to Lucas.

Brooke- They were in love and no one could come between them

Julian- no one but Lucas….I know that you and your friends probably want Lucas and Peyton together, but she can't stand him, and she is very much in love with me.

Brooke- She does seem very happy.

Julian- We make each other happy. We've made a life together, and Peyton's ex boyfriend isn't going to come between that no matter how hard he tries….and if she sees him tonight I can promise you it isn't going to be a happy meeting….she hates him no matter how much she use to love him that love left when he left….(Brooke could tell that Julian loved Peyton, and that he was actually good for her. Peyton had gotten lucky. She just hoped that Lucas didn't try to come between that)

Brooke- I'm glad she has you.

Julian- I'm glad I have her. I'm sorry for getting all weird, I just love her so much.

Brooke- I know I can tell. I miss her so much.

Julian- Actually I'm glad we're alone I wanted to talk to you about something…somewhat of a surprise for Peyton, but I'm going to need your help. (Brooke smiles and looks intrigued)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peyton had walked all over Tree Hill. She tried to remember every spot in the town that had some significance in her life, but the only place she wanted to go was the place that held the most significance in her life, the River Court.

She saw the goal and the court and nothing about it had changed. Everything seemed as perfect as it had felt all those years ago when she first knew that she was in love with Lucas Scott, but she was no longer in love with him. The only thing she felt for him was hate and anger.

She turned around when she thought she heard a noise, but it was nothing. She was hoping it was him. They had so many things to talk about. She needed closure, and he was going to give that to her. When she turned back around there he was. He was still handsome, but he was a lot more rugged. He looked as if though he had been through a lot which he had because of his actions. His hair was still thick and perfect just how she remembered it to be and he still had a little facial hair which she had always adored.

He had gone to the river court because part of him knew she would be there. At least he was hoping she was going to be there. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined she would be. Her hair was longer, darker, and more straight than it once was. Her eyes were still a beautiful green and everything about her made him realize how much he had missed her.

After moments of silence Lucas finally decided to break the ice….

Lucas- Peyton

Peyton- Don't speak….you are going to listen…you owe me that much….

**Please Review! **


	4. Ch4 The Talk

**No Happy Ending**

**Ch. 4 The Talk **

The two ex lovers stood there taking it all in. It had been five years since the last time they had seen each other or even spoken.

He had chills running up and down his spine by the presence of her beauty. God he had missed her.

As she stood there staring at him she could feel her blood boiling. He had destroyed her, and she knew that he couldn't expect her to forgive him after all that he did to her.

He finally got the nerve to walk closer to her, but she backed up slowly. "Don't come any closer," she said coldly.

Her words hurt him in everyway possible. "I've missed you"

"Don't say that…you don't get to say that" She said backing up from him. She wanted him to hurt as much as he had hurt her. "You broke my heart Lucas"

He shook his head in agreement. "I know, and I am so sorry," He tried to come up with the best possible words, but he knew sorry wasn't going to cut it.

"Why?" She said…Peyton needed answers. "Why did you walk out on me"

He took a deep breath, "I was upset because you said no. I couldn't handle the rejection."

"For your information Lucas, I didn't say no. I clearly said someday. I wanted to be your wife, but I wanted to wait, and you couldn't wait a year." She was so angry but she was trying to control it to the best of her ability.

"I was scared of losing you. I was scared of not being good enough for you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Well you definitely weren't good enough for me when you left. You didn't even say goodbye Luke. I loved you so much and you didn't even say goodbye."

"I know…I should have said goodbye" He knew that he had made a mistake. "I know I screwed up Peyton. You didn't deserve that."

"Your damn right I didn't. I deserved so much better. I called but you couldn't even pick up the phone."

"I know. I wanted to answer but I just couldn't bring myself to do it." He hoped that he was getting through to her. "I called you too, but you didn't answer"

She gave him a look that could kill. "You called me a year later Lucas. Hell no I wasn't going to answer. You had put me through so much pain already, and to be honest I didn't want to hear what you had to say"

"I called because I was hoping for another chance. I was hoping that you had read the book, and you knew how much I loved you. I wanted us to work. I needed us to work"

She backed up further from him. "It was always about what YOU wanted, what YOU needed, and how much YOU loved me….Couldn't it for once be about me." She shook her head. "I needed you too Lucas but not a year later. I needed you the next morning when I woke up. I was heartbroken. Do you remember that night at all? Before you asked me to marry you, and it all went downhill"

_Flashback: _

_Lucas and Peyton are in her apartment. _

_He smiled "So this is where you live" she nodded. _

"_I know it's nothing special but it's something" She smiled as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her perfect body. _

"_It is special because it is yours. You're something special Peyton. I love you so much." He leaned in and kissed her. _

_She smiled and giggled the giggle that he loved to hear. "Did you say you made reservations for us because I was thinking we could just stay in." _

"_It's a pretty nice restaurant. It is really hard to get a reservation." He smiled as he kissed her neck. _

"_Well if you haven't noticed I'm a pretty busy girl. We may never get this chance again." She smiled as he kissed her again and she lifted his shirt. _

"_I've missed this so much. I don't want to miss it anymore." They fell back on the bed kissing. "I will always love you. _

"_I love you too Lucas, True Love Always" They continued to kiss and finally made love for the first time in months. It was perfect because they had each other. They both knew all they ever needed was each other. _

_Lucas had fallen asleep and Peyton grabbed his shirt so she could make some dinner or order take out. When she grabbed his shirt she knocked his pants off the chair and a little ring box fell out. She took a deep breath and apart of her froze. Marriage, was a big step, and she didn't know if she was ready to take that step. Instead of fixing dinner she sat in the chair and waited for him to wake up. _

_Lucas finally woke up. He smiled and looked for Peyton. He finally saw her sitting in the chair. He smiled again but he noticed that she wasn't smiling, and she was holding the ring. "Peyton" _

"_You were gonna propose" He got up out of bed with the sheet wrapped around him. He knelt down on one knee. _

"_Actually I am going to propose. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, and I couldn't imagine spending a day in my life without you. I…" She stopped him. _

"_You can't…Luke we can't…at least not yet…" she said as she stood up from the chair. _

"_What do you mean we can't?" He was hurt. _

"_I love you, with all of my heart, and that is never going to change. That is why I think we should wait at least a year. I know that I want to be with you once we have our lives planned out and settled…Can't you wait?" _

"_I want to be with you. I love you" He didn't know how else to say it. _

"_I know…and I love you too but I'm not ready. But I will be and I promise you when that time comes you are going to be the one that I spend the rest of my life with. I wouldn't have it any other way" She leaned in and kissed him and he let her. They fell back on the bed and although he was hurt they made love again. _

_The next morning Lucas couldn't take the pressure. He decided to leave before she woke up. He knew it would be easier than having to say goodbye. He placed a note on her pillow and kissed her forehead. _

_When Peyton woke up all she found was a note that said goodbye. She was heartbroken because she never thought it would be over, but he made it perfectly clear that it was. _

Peyton and Lucas were still standing in the center of the river court. Peyton had tears in her eyes. "You said that you loved me and then you slept with me, and all along you knew that you were going to walk out on me"

"I just couldn't do it Peyton. I couldn't wait." He shook his head in disappointment.

"You should have waited. I'm happy now Lucas. I have everything that I have ever wanted and surprisingly I have it without you. I never thought I would be happy without you. But Julian is everything that I could possibly ever hope for."

He didn't want to hear what she had to say. "I still love you." She hadn't wanted him to say those words, but he knew the moment that she had seen him that he loved her.

"I love Julian. We have a family together, and the sad thing is Lucas if you would've waited for me all of it could have been yours. We could be a happy family right now, but you walked out on me and now I'm happy, and I'm not about to let you take that from me or from my kids." She started to walk away.

He knew he shouldn't ask but he wanted to anyway… "Is your oldest child mine?" She was offended that he would even ask her that. She walked closer to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to ask me something like that. Julian is her father." She closed her eyes and turned away. "I should get back to Julian."

"You still love me Peyton. There has to be a reason you haven't married him. Your heart still aches for me, and someway I'll get you back." He said in confidence.

"My love for you died the moment you left me in my apartment alone. You missed out Lucas, and now you need to be happy for me, and move on because I did, and I will never apologize for that."

She walked away. There was nothing more he could say. He had told her how he felt, and he was sure she still felt he same way. They were after all Lucas and Peyton, a great love story.

Peyton had walked so fast to get home. She was so mad at Lucas she could scream. She couldn't wait to see Julian. He always had away of making her feel better. Lucas was wrong, she didn't love him anymore. She hated him.

She walked into Brooke's and into the room that Brooke had let them stay in. She tried not to make any noise but was surprised when she saw rose petals all over the floor and the bed. She smiled because she wondered what Julian was up too. She thought maybe Brooke had set them up or something. He came out of the bathroom dressed in his tuxedo.

"Julian, what are you wearing?" She smiled.

"Oh you know I just had this thing lying around" He smiled that big smile that could melt anyone's heart. "Do you like the roses?"

"I love them but what is all of this?" He walked closer to her and grabbed her hands.

"Peyton I love you so much."

"Julian"

He put his hands against her lips. "Let me finish." She didn't say anything else. "I have loved you from the moment that I laid eyes on you. We have everything we could possibly ever want except for a marriage. I know every single time I ask you to marry me you say someday, but I'm hoping this time you will say yes because baby I am always going to love you. I know in my heart we can have it all, and I want it all with you." He gets down on one knee and he has tears in his eyes as does she. "I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, and I would be the happiest man on the planet if you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer would be my wife….So what do you say will you marry me?" She smiled as tears ran down her face and she looked at the ring. She loved him so much.

"Yes…oh yes baby I'll marry you" He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. He then got up and hugged her and spun her around the room.

"Finally" he laughed

"This is forever" She smiled

"You are my forever Peyton…You and the kids are all that matter to me" He kissed her lips but she pulled away as she was smiling.

"We have to make it a short engagement though"

"Why?" he was happy to have a short engagement.

"Because I'm gonna get really fat in a couple of months" She smiled and he looked at her

"Peyton are you…"

"Pregnant…yeah four weeks…" She smiled and he kissed her. "We're gonna have another baby."

"This is the best day of my life. I love you Peyton"

"I love you too…" They kiss again and he carries her to the bed. This was her life, and she was happy, but not with Lucas. Who would have thought that she could have everything they always wanted together but with someone else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas was in his apartment looking at the engagement ring that he had wanted to give to Peyton. He thought to himself, "We will be together. We have to be"

Peyton and Julian are in bed together smiling and kissing.

**AN: Alright let me know if you like this format better or the other format. Also should I keep going with this story? Let Me know what you think. **


	5. Ch5 Happy News

**No Happy Ending **

**Ch. 5- The Happy News **

It had been a few days since the night Peyton and Lucas finally talked, and Julian had proposed. She decided to keep it a secret until after Brooke's wedding because it was supposed to be Brooke's week. Peyton had been thinking about her life with Julian and how it was going to be everything she ever wanted.

Throughout the whole week Brooke and Julian had been trying to convince Peyton to move her life back to Tree Hill.

_Flashback: Brooke and Peyton are standing in the extra room at TRIC. _

"_Brooke what is this" Peyton questioned as she looked at the empty space before her. _

"_This is your new office" Brooke smiled happily. _

"_What are you talking about?" Peyton wasn't much for surprises especially something like this. _

"_Julian and I have been talking" _

"_What" A little upset _

"_Before you get mad just here me out ok…" Brooke said and Peyton nodded unsure of what Brooke was going to say. "Ever since we were ten you have wanted to work in the music biz, and this is your chance. I've bought this place for you because you are an investment I want to make" _

"_Brooke you shouldn't have done this" Peyton said frowning and pacing around the room. _

"_Yes I should have. It is about time you followed your dreams. Please Peyton move back to Tree Hill…come back home" Brooke pleaded but Peyton didn't answer. _

Peyton could not believe that Brooke had purchased a building and was willing to invest in her label. She hadn't given Brooke an answer about the label, but she knew Julian and Brooke had been in cahoots because Julian had done something that left Peyton speechless.

_Flashback: Peyton and Julian are standing in front of Peyton's old house. _

"_Honey what are we doing here" Peyton said as she let go of Julian's hand and walked closer to the door. _

_He walked over to the for sale sign in the yard and knocked it down, "We live here" _

_Peyton was shocked, "What do you mean we live here." _

"_I bought it" Julian smiled_

"_Oh no you didn't" Peyton was a little upset. "You couldn't have possibly bought a house without talking to me" _

"_This isn't just any house Peyton it is your old house. It means something to you, and it will mean something to our children." Julian walked closer to her. _

"_Julian" _

"_Peyton I want to move to Tree Hill. I can work from here and travel to LA when need be." _

"_I can't believe you did this for me Julian. We have a life in LA" Peyton had tears in her eyes. _

_Julian touched her face and smiled "We can have a life here. I want our kids to grow up here with their family. This is important to me and I know it is important to you too" _

_There wasn't anything else she could say. She had finally let the water forming in her eyes fall. This was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. "I love you" She said right before kissing him. _

Peyton and Julian were going to move to Tree Hill, and she was going to start a record label. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. She had spent five years trying to avoid Lucas and now she was going to be living within a five mile radius, everything was changing.

The night before Brooke's wedding had finally come, and they were all having dinner to celebrate. Karen was keeping all of the kids so the adults could have sometime out. Thank God for Karen, Peyton had thought to herself.

Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Julian, Lucas, Brooke, and her fiancé Ethan Copeland were having a great time, well Lucas was trying but he couldn't stop looking at how happy Peyton and Julian seemed.

Peyton stood up and clinked her glass of water, "So as the maid of honor I just want to say that I am so happy for you Brooke. I always knew you would get married before me" Lucas choked up a little and Brooke smiled. "Ethan I want you to know how lucky you are to have someone like Brooke in your life. She has always been a joy in my life, and I know that the two of you are going to be very happy together. You better take care of her or you will have to answer to me." Peyton smiled as she went to sent down.

"Wait P. Sawyer I think you should share your news with everyone" Brooke smiled at her friend. Peyton had told her about the baby and engagement but no one else.

"No"

Haley shook her head "Come on Peyton what's your news"

Julian stood up next to Peyton and reached in his pocket and handed her the ring. She slipped in on her finger. "We're getting married" Everyone looked excited for her except for Lucas. Haley jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations" Haley squealed

"Tell them the best part Peyton" Brooke requested

"We're pregnant again" Peyton smiled and then Julian told them the rest. "And we're moving to Tree Hill"

All of this was far too much for Lucas and he walked out. Nathan noticed and told everyone he would go after him.

Outside Lucas was kicking the side of the building. "Lucas come on man why don't you come back inside?"

"No, I can't go back in there when the woman I'm supposed to be with is marrying someone else." Lucas was very angry by the news. "I love her"

"Luke I'm sorry but you have to accept this"

"I refuse to accept it. Tell Brooke I'm happy for her and I'll see her tomorrow, but I can't be here right now." Lucas walked off and Nathan was very worried about him.

Lucas had wanted to go home, but something led him to his mom's house.

Karen was happy to see her son, but she knew there had to be something more to his visit. "Honey what brings you by"

"I was hoping to see Lily. Is she still awake?"

"Yeah she is still awake but is it Lily you want to see?" Karen knew that he wanted to see Julie. He hadn't met the beautiful little girl. He had spent most of the week writing which was a good thing.

"Yeah she is my little sister" Lucas walked into her bedroom, and there she was Peyton's daughter. She was more beautiful than he thought she would be. She looked just like Peyton but she had the most familiar blue eyes. If Peyton hadn't told him she wasn't his he would have sworn she was.

"Lukey" Lily squealed as she jumped in her brother's arms.

"Hey Lil Scott," Lucas hugged his little sister but was still focused on Julie. "Whose your friend"

"That's Julie"

Julie got up and smiled at Lucas, "I'm Julie Anna Baker" She said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm Lucas" He smiled. He was taken aback by finally meeting her.

"That's nice. Did you know my mama?"

"Peyton, yeah I know her" He still had a hard time saying her name.

"She's great but not as great as my daddy…he's the bestest in the world. He says I'm his little princess" Julie loved Julian with all of her heart.

Lucas hated hearing about how much the little girl that should have been his loved her daddy that wasn't him. He finally had to walk out of the room. He sat on the couch waiting for his heart to stop hurting. He realized that he was hurting the same exact way he had made Peyton hurt. He deserved everything that he was getting for breaking her heart and leaving her crushed.

The kids were supposed to stay at Karen's for the night, but Peyton could sleep without them. She decided to go get them because it was just too hard for her to be without her kids. She walked into Karen's house and saw Lucas. "Hi I just came to get Julie and Brody"

He was glad to see her. There was something he wanted to tell her. "Can we talk first?"

"Yeah" She said hesitantly.

They walked outside on the porch and sat on the swing. It was silent for a moment, but he finally broke the silence "I'm sorry"

"Luke"

"Let me finish" He took a deep breath, "Did you say yes to him just to hurt me?"

She couldn't believe he had asked her that, "No, of course not. I love him Luke"

"You loved me too but you said no" Lucas closed his eyes.

"I didn't say yes to him the first time he asked me." Lucas looked at her "I said someday. Actually I said someday three times. He proposed three times before I said yes, and every single time I said someday he was still there the next morning when I woke up." Lucas had no idea that she had told him someday. "That's what love is Luke. When you love someone you give them time, but you don't walk out on them. I said yes because I knew he was the one for me because he waited on me, you couldn't do that."

"I'm sorry...I am so sorry" Lucas could barely breathe. All of this was so hard for him. "I'm happy for you"

"You don't have to lie" Peyton shook her head.

"I'm not lying. I am happy for you. I love you Peyton, but I have always wanted you to be happy, and he makes you happy." Lucas touched her cheek and sent chills up her spine. "I'm gonna let you go because that is what you do when you are in love. You sacrifice your happiness for the other person" He kissed her cheek and then got up from the swing. "All of your dreams are going to come true Peyton, and I can't wait to see that happen for you." He goes to leave but then turns back around "By the way I know you were telling the truth about Julie being Julian's. I can see him in her. She's beautiful just like you" He walked away and she watched him walk out of her life yet again.

He had lied to her when he said that he saw Julian in Julie. She knew that he hadn't seen Julian in her not at all.

**AN: Ok so there is chapter five. It is a lot different than I had intended but it is moving the story along. I know you guys want Leyton and are wondering how I am going to pull that off but just give me time and you will see. I promise there is going to be a big twist. I would love to know what you think the twist could possibly be! **

**Oh and thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter you guys are awesome! **


	6. Ch6 The Marriage

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 6- The Marriage **

Brooke was absolutely a beautiful bride. She had designed her own wedding dress. It was tight fitted dress that flowed at the bottom. Peyton was so happy for her best friend, but little did she know that Julian had something up his sleeve.

_Flashback: _

_Brooke is sitting on her couch drinking wine when Julian comes in the front door. She stands up motioning him to leave. "Boys aren't supposed to be here" _

"_Where's Peyton" _

"_Picking up the kids from Karen's, what are you doing here?" Brooke wanted answers. The boys were supposed to be at Nathan's. _

"_I need to talk to you about something." Julian looked like he had something very important to tell Brooke. _

"_What" _

"_I know that tomorrow is supposed to be your big day. It is the most important day in your life, but what kind of day would it be if you couldn't share it with your best friend. You guys have shared everything." _

_Brooke wasn't sure where he was going with this, "Yeah…Julian what's up?" _

"_I want to marry Peyton tomorrow after you get married. I've already called her dad and he is on his way here." _

_Brooke was surprised "What?" _

"_All of her friends will be there, and I don't know I'm ready to be her husband. We have waited so long." Julian really wanted to be married to Peyton. They had waited so long. _

_Brooke was a little skeptical of his motives. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with the fact that the two of you are moving here, and her ex boyfriend lives here too" _

_Julian shook his head. "It has nothing to do Lucas. I'm not jealous of him. I actually hope that Peyton will forgive him because before they were good friends. I want her to be happy. I love her and I want to be her husband, but I'm not the jealous type. Lucas could have had what I have, but he walked away. That's his problem not mine. Please Brooke will you share your day with us?" _

"_Have you talked to Peyton?" _

"_No I want it to be a surprise" _

_Brooke shook her head in disbelief, "She's not going to have a wedding gown although she's gonna have a damn fine maid of honor dress. Are you sure she'll go for this?" _

_Julian and Brooke sit down on the couch "She'll go for it. I know she will" _

"_Then I'll share my day with you." Julian hugs her. _

"_Thank you so much for this Brooke. You really are the best" He was so excited all of his dreams were going to come true. "Please don't tell Peyton" _

"_I won't. I really am glad that she found someone like you." Brooke couldn't believe how lucky Peyton had gotten with Julian. He really was an incredible guy. _

The girls were at the church, and it was almost time for them to get ready. Brooke was so happy. Ethan was her everything.

Haley and Peyton looked amazing in their beautiful blue knee length dresses Brooke had made herself.

Julie and Lily were the flower girls, and Jamie and little Brody were her ring bearers.

Peyton walked over to Brooke who was looking into the mirror, "You ready best friend? This is going to be the best day of your life"

Brooke shook her head "Yeah I can't wait to be Mrs. Ethan Copeland" Brooke hugged her best friend "Thanks for always being there for me"

"No thank you" Peyton said as Haley came over and became part of the hug too.

The church was full with guest, and the girls were ready to walk down the aisle. Lily and Julie walked down the aisle throwing their petals, and then Jamie helped Brody down the aisle with the rings. Ethan was all smiles waiting to see his beautiful bride. His brother, Clark was his best man, and Nathan also stood by his side. They had become really close in the past few years. Haley walked down the aisle next, and Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her. Then Peyton made her way down the aisle. Julian thought she was absolutely breath taking. Finally it was Brooke's turn. She smiled the whole way down as she made her way to Ethan.

The ceremony began as the Preached asked Ethan and Brooke to recite the vows they had written.

Ethan went first never taking his eyes off of Brooke "I know that it is so cliché to say that I never imagined finding someone like you, Brooke, but it is true. I wasn't even looking for love when you came in my life." He turned and looked at the crowd, "She was sick and had a big meeting she had to go to. She told me to give her some medicine and send her on her way, but she had pneumonia, and I had to put her in the hospital. She hated me, but after she said that I took such good care of her that I could call her if I wanted too, and of course I did. The rest is really history. I promise to be the man that you deserve for the rest of your days in sickness and in health…through the good and the bad…I'll be yours forever" Brooke had tears in her eyes. "I love you"

Brooke was next but she was already in tears, "I haven't ever been one for believing in forever, but there is a point in your life when you realize that dreams can come true, and there are such things as happy endings and I have found my because of you." Ethan wiped away Brooke's tears and Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of Peyton. "I love you Ethan Copeland and vow to you today to be there for you in sickness and in health…for better or worse…because you are my forever and my happy ending…I love you" They both smiled.

They each took turns placing the rings on each others fingers and the Preacher pronounced them husband and wife. They sealed it with a kiss. "Oh wait guys don't go anywhere because we have a surprise for you." She pointed to Julian and Peyton was somewhat suspicious of what was about to take place.

"Hi guys a lot of you don't really know me, but I'm Julian Baker and my fiancé and I would like to get married today." Julian looked at Peyton and she looked shocked.

"What?" Peyton glared at him. Lucas looked upset but decided to sit there and deal with his pain.

"I'm ready to be your husband, and Brooke wants to share her day with you."

"Brooke"

"Come on we can have two brides in one day" Brooke said happily.

"But what about" But before she could finish her sentence Julian pointed to Larry coming in the church. "Daddy"

"Hey baby girl" He hugged her. "I think you should marry this man. He's a good one." Larry smiled. He loved seeing his daughter so happy.

"Ok" She said with tears in her eyes. "Let's get married"

Julian screamed "Yeah"

They didn't worry about walking down the aisle or anything like that. They were more focused on each other. The preacher asked them to recite their vows.

Julian looked at Peyton "My vows are simple Peyton. You gave me more than I could have ever asked for. You gave me children, love, and hope. I wasn't the best person that I could have been before I met you, but you made me better. You changed me and I will always love you for that. I have waited for this moment for five years and now we finally have it. I promise not to lose sight of who we are and the love that we have for each other. I trust you and I cherish every single moment I am able to spend with you, and I can't wait to spend my lifetime with you. I love you"

Peyton had tears in her eyes "I don't know how I am supposed to follow something like that especially when I didn't even know we were getting married today." Lucas was so uneasy with all of this but he was handling it as Karen grabbed a hold of his hand. "I'll try though. I was a mess when I met you. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life or even where I was headed. You're the one that saved me" Peyton smiled. Lucas thought about all of the times he had saved her but Julian had saved her from him. "You brought me back to life and you made me believe in happily ever after and you made me realize what true love really was. I will always love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

They both said their I do's as Lucas closed his eyes wishing it was all just a dream. Julian had purchased rings the day before. He had everything planned out for their perfect day. They exchanged rings and then sealed their marriage with a kiss. Lucas couldn't take it anymore and he left the church when he saw Julian pick up Julie and Brody. They were the perfect family and it was all supposed to be his. Damn Someday…. He thought

The reception latest for a while, but Lucas cut out early. He couldn't handle see Peyton happily married with someone else.

At home he stared at his lap top looking at what he had been writing for her. The words meant nothing because he was never going to get Peyton back. He took the computer and threw it across the room. It broke into little bitty pieces all over the room. He sat on his couch and for the first time he cried like a baby because he knew he would never get his happy ending.

Brooke and Ethan left to catch the flight for their honeymoon. He was taking her to Hawaii, but they weren't going to do much swimming.

Karen had offered to watch Julie and Brody for the night, but Peyton wanted to spend their first night as a real married family together because the kids were after all everything to them.

Julian, Peyton, Julie, and Brody were in the car on their way to Brooke's. Pretty soon they would be moving into their new house and neither one of them could wait. Peyton was so excited about raising her family in the house her parents had bought to raise her in. "I love you" Peyton said as she stared at the man that had her heart.

"I love you too baby. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives." Julian smiled as he looked through the rear view mirror at his sleeping children.

"Nothing is going to ruin this for us Julian. We were meant to be together." She smiled and took his hand in hers. He smiled and kissed her hand.

His light turned green and he went to turn, but a big truck wasn't paying attention to the red light and before he could stop he slammed into the happy couple's car. Peyton screamed as the car flipped a few times and was crushed on impact.

**To be continued**

**Ok so I know I'm horrible I left it with a cliffhanger. What do you guys think I should do? I am dying to know what you guys thought about this. I wasn't too happy about the chapter as a whole. It wasn't my original idea, but I'm trying to move the story along so I can get to the part I know you guys are waiting for. So I really hope you liked this. **

**Please let me know what you thought by Reviewing!**

**Oh yeah and Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter you guys rock!!!! **


	7. Ch7 The Wreckage

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 7- The Wreckage **

Peyton, Julian, Julie, and Brody had been rushed to the hospital immediately following the accident. Their conditions were unknown.

Although Ethan was supposed to be going on his honeymoon one of the doctors from the hospital called and told them Peyton and her family had been brought to the hospital by ambulance. The doctor had been at the wedding and knew Peyton was Brooke's maid of honor. Ethan and Brooke rushed from the airport to the hospital. Ethan tried to calm Brooke's nerves, but she was a mess.

When they got to the hospital they were met my Haley and Nathan. Brooke had called them on the way to the hospital. She had also tried to call Lucas, but he didn't answer.

Brooke was shaking, "Haley how are they"

Haley shook her head. She had also been crying. "I don't know they won't tell me anything"

Nathan was rubbing Haley's shoulder trying to console his beautiful wife. "Why don't we go sit down and wait for Ethan to give us some information"

"She's got to be ok. I can't lose her Nathan" Brooke said as tears ran down her face. Nathan let go of Haley and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok" Nathan didn't know if things were going to be ok, but he wasn't going to let Brooke think any different.

They were in the waiting room. Nathan and Haley were sitting down, but Brooke was pacing back and forth. Haley really thought she was going to wear a whole in the floor. Ethan came in and Brooke froze. She couldn't read his face, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Ethan" She said her voice breaking. Nathan and Haley walked over to where they were standing.

Ethan prepared himself to give her the news. "The wreck was pretty bad. Julian and Julie were on the side that was completely smashed in. It took paramedics a while to get them out."

Brooke interrupted, "How are they Ethan?" She demanded to know.

"Brody is going to be fine. He was a lucky little kid just a few scrapes and bruises. He is asleep right now, but I think one of you should sit with him. He is probably going to be really scared when he wakes up" Ethan cleared his throat as he tried to continue but again was interrupted by Brook.

"How are Peyton and the baby? She's pregnant Ethan" Brooke said hoping that her best friend hadn't lost her baby.

"As of right now they are fine, but any kind of stress put on Peyton could make her lose the baby. We are monitoring her blood pressure and the heart rate of the baby. Peyton also broke one of her arms in the accident, but other than that she will be fine…if she doesn't stress or get worked up"

"You can't let her lose the baby. You have to take care of her" Brooke was shaking. She couldn't imagine what would happen to Peyton if she lost the baby. "What about Julian and Julie? They are going to be ok too right?"

Ethan was silent.

"Ethan" Brooke looked worried.

Haley finally spoke "They're not" but she couldn't finish the sentence. Nathan pulled her closer to him as they awaited the news.

Ethan shook his head "They both need surgery. Julian is in pretty bad shape and they are prepping him for emergency surgery as we speak." Ethan took a deep breath "Julie lost a lot of blood."

"Ok" Brooke said. "Is she ready for surgery?"

"We haven't found a blood match yet. She has a rare blood type, but we're looking Brooke" Ethan informed her. He touched her arm trying to console her.

"What about her parents?"

Ethan didn't want to say anything in front of Nathan and Haley so instead of telling the truth he lied. "Well since they are hurt we can't use their blood"

"Oh" Nathan said "Maybe one of us are a match"

"Yeah" Haley said.

"Can I see Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I'll take you back there" Ethan took a hold of Brooke's hand, and Nathan and Haley sat back down.

When they were finally out of earshot Brooke stopped Ethan "Julian not a match is he?"

"No"

Brooke sighed "I've got to talk to Peyton" She realized that Peyton had been lying to her for four years.

When Brooke walked into Peyton's hospital room her heart dropped into her stomach. This wasn't supposed to be how their day ended. Everything was supposed to be good and happy for all of them instead all the day brought on was pain. Brooke walked over to Peyton's bed and took a hold of her hand. Peyton was attached to every type of monitor possible, and she had cuts all over her face. "Hey Peyton"

Peyton moved her hand a little bit, and slowly opened her eyes. "Brooke"

Brooke smiled and tears came out of her eyes. Her friend was so fragile, and she didn't want to have to tell her about Julian or Julie. "What happened" Peyton slowly said. She then realized she was in a hospital and touched her stomach. "My baby"

Brooke tried to keep her calm "No, no, no Peyton your baby is fine. It's fine. You have to relax and stay calm"

Peyton relaxed a little and then thought about her other family "What about Julian and the kids" Peyton had tears in her eyes as she remembered the truck hitting them.

Brooke didn't want to upset her, but she couldn't keep it from her "Julian is in surgery right now, but Ethan is sure he is going to be fine" She lied. "Brody is fine too. He's sleeping." Brooke went silent.

Peyton was worried about her little girl "What about Julie?"

Brooke took in a deep friend and held her friend's hand tightly "She lost a lot blood Peyton. She needs surgery"

"Ok" Peyton had tears in her eyes but tried not to panic because she knew it wouldn't be good for the baby. "When are they going to do the surgery?"

"Whenever they can find a match, she has a rare blood type." Brooke said knowing that Peyton already knew that.

"Lucas"

"What?" Brooke questioned

"You should call Lucas and tell him to come to the hospital and give blood. I know he'll be a match" Peyton said quenching from the pain she was in.

"Peyton"

"I know he'll be a match, and you know it too Brooke. Just look at her, she has his eyes" Peyton admitted. She was finally telling Brooke the truth after four years. She had promised herself that she would never say anything, but she was afraid that she would lose Julie if she didn't.

"I'll go get Lucas. You stay calm ok Peyton. Everything is going to be ok" But Brooke knew that nothing would ever be ok for any of them ever again. The truth was finally going to come out.

"Hurry Br…" But Peyton couldn't finish her sentence as she started grabbing her stomach in pain. "Brooke get help" she could barely catch her breath "Oh ah…My baby" Brooke ran out of the room and doctors swarmed Peyton soon after. They asked Brooke to leave.

Brooke left the hospital to find Lucas. He wouldn't answer his cell phone, and she was getting pissed. She didn't know why people even had cell phones if they weren't going to answer them. She got to his apartment and pounded on the door. "Lucas open the damn door" Brooke demanded.

He finally came to the door, and he was a mess. "What?" he said angrily.

"You've got to come with me to the hospital"

Lucas looked at her and could tell she was crying. He was also surprised to see her because she was supposed to be on a plane. He knew that something was wrong "What happened"

"There was an accident. Peyton and her family were in a car accident. You need to come to the hospital." Brooke had tears in her eyes because she was so scared of what might happen.

Lucas was shocked. His thought his heart had stopped beating for a moment. "Are they ok?"

"Brody is fine. Peyton might have lost the baby. I'm not really sure she started having a lot of pain, and then I left to find you. And Things aren't looking good for Julian" Brooke stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Lucas had wanted Julian out of the picture, but he didn't want him to die. "He is in surgery, and Julie needs surgery too."

"Oh" Lucas definitely did want anything to happen to that beautiful little girl he had hoped was his ever since he had met her.

"She lost a lot of blood. That's why I'm here. They are asking everyone to come and donate blood to see if they are a match. I'm gonna donate, and I was hoping you would too" Brooke couldn't tell him that he would definitely be a match because he was her father because it wasn't her place to tell him that. Peyton was going to have to tell him. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I would do anything for Peyton. You know that" Lucas said. He loved Peyton, and although he didn't know the little girl he loved her too. "Let's go" Lucas and Brooke walked out of the house.

Brooke and Lucas both donated although Brooke knew she wasn't a match. They went back to the waiting room to be with Nathan and Haley, but Haley was sitting with Brody.

Lucas rubbed Brooke's back to calm her nerves. He knew that she was scared.

Ethan entered the waiting room with a look of despair and sadness on his face.

Brooke turned as white as a ghost. She knew that Ethan didn't have good news for her. "Oh my God"

Ethan shook his head "I am so sorry Brooke" Lucas and Nathan both stood up and held onto Brooke. This could not be good.

**To Be Continued **

**I know a cliff hanger I'm so mean, but I'm sure you guys know what's going to happen so let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are incredible. I don't want to disappoint you guys. **


	8. Ch8 Tears

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch 8 Tears**

"I'm so sorry" Ethan shook his head in disbelief. He was a doctor, and it was his job to deliver bad news to families, but he never wanted to do it to his own family. He never thought he would ever have to. He didn't want to see the hurt in Brooke's eyes. This was their wedding day, and the most perfect day of their lives had turned into a deadly one.

Brooke's eyes were filled with tears as she waited to hear what her brand new husband had to say. "We tried everything we could, but he couldn't be saved" Ethan said as he pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Julian's dead?" Brooke said as her heart broke for Peyton. Lucas couldn't believe that Julian was dead. He didn't like Julian because he had everything Lucas had ever wanted, but he knew that Julian made Peyton happy, and he knew this would break her heart.

"Yeah I am so sorry Brooke."

"How am I going to tell her?" Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I would suggest you don't tell her just yet. We have to try to keep her stress level down, or else she could lose her baby" Ethan informed them.

"She hasn't lost the baby yet?"

"No, but we're going to watch her closely for the next twenty-four hours. I better get back to work." Ethan turned to leave but Lucas finally spoke up.

"How's Julie?"

Ethan turned back around with hope in his eyes "We found a blood donor. She should be fine."

Brooke was relieved. "Thank God"

"Can you tell us who the donor was? I'm sure Peyton would like to thank them." Lucas asked. He was trying to be strong for all of them.

"No" Brooke said sharply.

"What?" Lucas was confused.

Ethan looked at Brooke, "She just knows that we can give that information out. I've got to go." Ethan kissed Brooke's forehead and walked away.

Brooke walked away because she couldn't handle the pressure of knowing the truth about Lucas and Julie. She needed some fresh air.

Lucas sat down and put his face in his hands. Nathan noticed and took a seat next to him "What's wrong man?"

"I did this." He said.

"You didn't do this Lucas" Nathan didn't understand why he blamed himself.

"I wished that Julian would disappear, and I could have his life. Now he's dead, and I'll never be the man that he was." Lucas shook his head. "He loved Peyton the way you should love a woman. He didn't get jealous. He trusted her, and he never walked out on her. His kids were left fatherless tonight. Peyton is a widow. None of this is fair. None of it, and it is all my fault." Lucas was feeling guilty for everything that he had ever done to Peyton.

"Luke you've got to stop blaming yourself. It doesn't help matters" Nathan was trying to make him feel better about things.

"I need to get some air" Lucas got up from his seat.

"I'll come with you"

Lucas shook his head no "I need to do this alone" Lucas took off.

He had lied to Nathan. He didn't need fresh air. He needed to see Peyton if only from a distance.

He asked a nurse what room she was in. The nurse had told him the room number, but only family members were allowed in the room. Lucas lied and said he was her brother. He knew he would never be anything other than her friend so brother kind of fit for them. He walked in, but she was asleep. He stood there looking at the monitors, and her pale white face. He sat down in the chair next to the door and did something he hadn't done in years. He prayed. He prayed for Peyton and her unborn child, and he prayed for her other two children, and he prayed to God to give her strength to get through the pain she was going to feel once she heard the news about Julian.

After a few minutes he got up to leave "Luke" but he heard a very weak Peyton speak his name. He turned around and walked closer to her bed.

"Hey blondie" He hadn't called her that in years, but he was trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you doing here?" she spoke softly.

"I heard about the accident. Brooke told me. I knew I had to come. I'm so sorry Peyton" Lucas said as he touched her hand. He was going to be the best friend he could possibly be to Peyton. She was going to need it.

"Thank you for coming Luke. I know this has to be hard for you" She paused for a moment "I'll explain everything to you later" Peyton squinted as if she were in pain.

"Shh Peyton its ok, you just need to rest." He said not wanting her to put strain on her unborn child. He knew that it would be ten times worse if she lost the baby. "I'm gonna go"

"Ok" Peyton said weakly again. "I promise I'll explain it all to you. I know I was wrong to keep it from you, but at least you know now." Peyton continued to talk. Lucas didn't know what she was saying and shrugged it off as her being loopy from the medicine and accident.

………………………..

Haley was sitting in Brody' hospital room watching him sleep. Nathan quietly walked into the room. "Hey" Haley turned and smiled at her husband, but she could tell something was wrong.

"What happened?" Haley was fearful of the answer.

"It's Julian" Nathan knew she would understand what he was talking about.

"Oh Nathan…Poor Peyton" Haley stood up and hugged her husband.

They turned when they heard a noisy coming from the bed. "Mama" Brody cried. "My mama" He looked at Haley and Nathan and tears fell from his eyes "Me mama…me mama"

Haley went over to the little boy's bed. "It's ok honey. Your mama is coming." Haley lied hoping to ease his distress for at least a moment.

…………………………………

Brooke was sitting outside on the patio at the hospital. She had tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how she was going to find the right words to tell her best friend that her husband of only a few hours was dead. How do you break someone's heart like that? Brooke thought to herself.

Lucas walked outside and sat next to Brooke. "Peyton is in and out if you want to go see her"

"I can't" Brooke said shaking her head.

"Brooke" Lucas rubbed her shoulders. "You have to be the one to tell her"

"Why? Why do things happen like this Lucas? She was happy. They were happy, and now it's gone" Brooke shook her head in denial. "This can't be happening. Luke she has lost so much in her life, but she always comes back from it. I don't think she will be able to come back from this." Lucas took Brooke in his arms and hugged her. He couldn't tell her everything was going to be ok. All he could do was be there for her.

Brooke took a few moments to compose herself and then walked back into the hospital room. She was never going to be prepared to tell Peyton, but she thought it would be better to go ahead and do it. There was no point in waiting.

She walked in the room and saw Peyton lying there. She was actually awake. "Peyton" Brooke said softly.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton could tell that Brooke was upset even though she was very weak and still drowsy.

"Peyton I don't know how to tell you this" Brooke said taking Peyton's hand.

"No Brooke" Peyton was shaking her head because she knew what Brooke was about to say.

"I'm sorry but they couldn't save him Peyton. Julian's gone" Brooke cried as she saw the terror that ran through Peyton's face.

Peyton screamed no and Brooke tried to calm her. Peyton shook her head, and took a deep breath.

"You have to stay calm for the baby. I know this is hard Peyton" Brooke held onto her best friend. "I'll be there for you I promise"

Peyton cried as Brooke held her. Her husband was gone, and he was never going to come back. This had to be a nightmare. She just wanted to wake up and get back to her perfect life. This wasn't fair. Why did things like this always happen to her? She had to remain calm because she didn't want to lose her baby. She had to stay strong for her kids. They were her family. They were all she had left, and she wasn't going to lose them.

**Ok so there is chapter eight. Most of you knew that was going to happen, but I didn't want Peyton to lose the baby though. You will see why later. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome. **

**Please let me know what you thought. **


	9. Ch9 Memories

**No Happy Ending **

**Ch. 9- Memories**

It had been a few days since the accident. Julie proved to be a fighter. She was doing just fine, and the doctors were going to let her go home. Brody had gone home the day after the accident with Haley and Nathan. He had cried for his mom most of the time, but Jamie tried to help as much as he could. They were going to keep Peyton in for a few more days to monitor the baby, but Ethan said things looked good, and they both should be fine.

Peyton was lying in her hospital bed when Brooke came busting through the door. "Hey how are you doing?" Brooke seemed to be in a good mood, but Peyton was still mourning the death of her husband.

"How do you think?" She said coldly.

"Well I brought you a present"

Peyton shook her head "I don't need anymore gifts. I don't think anything is going to make me feel better"

Brooke smiled "Oh I think this is going to make you feel a lot better" Brooke walked outside the room, and when she came back she was holding Brody, and Julie was walking beside her.

Peyton had tears in her eyes. She hadn't gotten to see her kids since the accident. She was so happy that they both were going to be okay. She didn't know how she was going to tell them that their father had died, but she and Brooke both agreed it would be best to do it when Peyton was healthy. Peyton noticed that Julie had a few cuts on her face, and she looked a little pale.

Julie finally ran to her mommy's bed "Mommy" She squealed jumping on the bed.

"Be careful sweetie, remember I told you mommy is still a little tired" Brooke softly told the little girl. Brody was still in Brooke's arms, but he was reaching for his mom.

"Mama, mama"

"Come here sweet boy" Peyton took Brody in her arms and gave him a kiss. She then leaned over and gave Julie a kiss. She held onto her kids tightly. "I missed you two"

"We missed you too mommy" Julie told her.

"Dada" Brody said.

Peyton's heart dropped into her stomach. She didn't know what to say. Brooke could tell that Peyton at a loss for words. "Mommy why are you crying" Julie asked.

"Your mama is just so excited to see you guys" Brooke told them.

"When do we get to go home with you and daddy, mama?" Julie asked. Peyton still couldn't answer.

"Your mama is going to take you home as soon as she can" Brooke was trying to make things easier, but she realized that she shouldn't have brought the kids by. "Why don't we go hang out with Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan?" Brooke said in her cheerful voice.

"I want mama to come" Julie protested.

Peyton finally spoke "I'll get to come soon sweetheart. You should go with your Aunt Brooke. You have been in this hospital way too long."

"Okay" Julie said looking at her brother. "Come on Brody let's go play" Julie got off the bed but not before giving her mom a kiss. Brooke then helped Brody off the bed.

"I'll be back as soon as I drop them off" Brooke added before leaving the room with the two little kids.

After they left Peyton cried. She had no idea what she was going to do any more. One minute she had her whole future planned out, and the next minute it had all fallen apart.

……………………………………………

Lucas was at his apartment. He was fortunate enough to be able to afford a new computer after he threw the other one against the wall. He was writing again mainly to keep his mind off Peyton. He had made a decision not to go to the hospital after he knew she was going to be okay. He didn't think it was his right to be there. He wanted to be her friend, but he wanted her to ask for his help, and he hoped that she would.

…………………………………………………….

Brooke took the kids to Nathan and Haley's like she had promised. They were all sitting around the table while the kids played in Jamie's room. "How is she?" Nathan asked talking about Peyton.

"She's not doing well. I don't know how she is going to tell the kids."

Haley shook her head in disbelief "All of this is a nightmare."

"Yeah" Brooke agreed.

Nathan got up to get them some tea. "When is the funeral?"

"Oh his family already had it." Brooke was so angry at Julian's family she could scream.

"What?" Haley looked appalled.

"Well its tomorrow in LA, but there is no way Peyton is going to be able to make it. His mother insisted that they have it right away. Peyton was heartbroken, but I told her we could have our own services here if she would like."

"His mom sounds like a bitch" Haley said not understanding the whole situation. Nathan hands them both a glass of tea.

"I think they were a little pissed that they got married without inviting them. Peyton tried to explain it was spur of the moment, but they wouldn't listen to her. I don't know how she is going to get through this. I've seen her hurt before, but this is different. I can see anything other than pain in her eyes, and I'm really worried about her." Brooke didn't know what to do. Her best friend was hurting.

Nathan sat back down "I think it is going to be hard, but I'm sure she will get through this. She is a fighter Brooke. She always has been nothing will change that not even this" Nathan was sure that Peyton would be fine with time.

Brooke shook her head. She really wanted Nathan to be right about this.

……………………………………………..

Peyton had talked a nurse into letting her explore the hospital in a wheel chair. She hated staying in the bed, and she really needed better scenery. She rolled around the hospital, and finally came upon the nursery. She smiled as she saw all the little babies. She rubbed her stomach and seeing the little ones lying there made her remember a time when she was the happiest.

_Flashback: _

_Peyton is in a wheel chair in the hospital. She gets out of the wheel chair and looks through the nursery window. She sees the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Julian came up behind her. "Oh wow she's beautiful just like her mom" _

_Peyton smiled as she saw her best friend glowing at the sight of her daughter. "Yeah she's perfect" _

"_Have you thought of a name yet?" He asked. _

_Peyton shook her head and smiled "Yeah" _

_He laughed "Are you going to tell me what it is, or am I going to have to guess?" _

_Peyton tilted her head "Well I guess you can be the first to know. I think it is perfect" _

"_Ok I'm dying here Peyton, please tell me" _

"_Julie Anna Sawyer" Peyton replied. She was so happy. He was a little surprised, but ecstatic that she had chosen that name for her little girl. _

"_I love it" _

"_I do too. I wouldn't have any other way. You have been here for me every step of the way Julian and for that I will always be grateful" She said as she sat back down in her wheel chair. _

"_I wouldn't have it any other way either Peyton. I love that little girl as if she were my own." Julian had always wanted Peyton's child to be his, but he knew that was impossible because they were only friends and had never slept with each other. _

"_Well as much as her Uncle Julian is going to be around. It is going to feel like she was. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone didn't think she was as much as we are together" Peyton added. _

"_Did you call him?" Julian asked and Peyton knew exactly who the he was preferring to was. _

_She shook her head "I told you before I don't want him to know about her. He walked out on me, and I'm not going reward his bad behavior. He should have stayed and all of this could be his." Peyton was so mad with Lucas. She couldn't believe what he had done to her. "I mean what would I say? Hi Luke long time no talk oh by the way you have a kid" She said sarcastically "That wouldn't work. As far as I'm concerned you are her father" Peyton said not really thinking about what she had said, but it had been exactly what Julian had wanted to hear. _

"_Then let me be" Julian said kneeling in front of Peyton. _

"_What?" She was shocked. _

"_Let's tell everyone that Julie is my daughter. I love her as if she were Peyton. Let's let everyone think that she is mine. No one would know any difference, but your dad, and he won't say anything. He loves me. Come on and no one in Tree Hill even knows you were pregnant. You haven't talked to Brooke since he left. Please!" Julian was hoping that she would say yes. _

"_Julian I don't know" Peyton was unsure about what to do. _

"_I know that we are just friends, but I love you, and I would do anything for you and Julie. Let me do this for her. I'll be her father in everyway that matters. We can tell everyone we had a one night stand right after Lucas left you, or we can tell them that Julie was born early. There are a lot of things we can say, but this can work." Julian was persistent._

_Peyton closed her eyes when she opened them a tear rolled down her face, "I would love it if you were Julie's father. I want nothing more than for that to be true" _

_He wiped the tear away from her face "So you are saying yes" _

"_Yes I'm saying yes. I think Julie Anna Baker has a nice ring to it." Peyton smiled. _

_Julian was so happy that he was a father and he promised himself he was going to be the best father he could be to Julie. Overwhelmed by his happiness he leaned in and kissed Peyton on the lips. She was taken by surprise. He had never kissed her before, but she wasn't complaining. She kissed him back, and from that moment on they had been together as a couple and as a family. _

When Peyton woke from her dream she had tears streaming down her face. She missed him so much her body ached. She went back to her room and found her cell phone. She waited a moment before dialing the number. She knew that she had to talk to him. She had to explain everything to him like she had promised. "Hi we need to talk. Can you come to the hospital?"

On the other end Lucas spoke up "Yeah I'll be right there," he was happy that she called. He had hoped that she would, but little did he know his whole world was about to change.

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are awesome. **

**AN: I was pleasantly surprised with this chapter. It was supposed to be a lot different, but I changed my mind and added the flashback scene. I wanted to give you guys a little idea of how it all happened. Now you know that they weren't even dating. They were just friends. I'm gonna do some more flashbacks with Julian to give you guys a better picture of their relationship because Peyton really was happy with him. **

**How do you think Lucas should feel about having a daughter? Should he be mad because she lied or she he embrace it and turn the blame on himself. I'm not sure how I'm going to do that, but it will be the next chapter when he finds out. **


	10. Ch10 The Truth Will Set You Free

**Thanks for the Reviews! You Guys Rock! **

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch 10- The Truth Will Set You Free **

Peyton took a deep breath. She knew Lucas would be there any minute, and she was ready to tell him the truth. She knew that Brooke had told him, but she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to know why she did it, and how she could do something like that to him. She was nervous, but a part of her knew that Lucas would forgive her eventually because that's just who he was.

The door opened and Peyton prepared herself. "Hey there's my patient" Ethan said cheerfully.

"Oh hi" Peyton said relieved in a way.

"Nice to see you too Peyton" Ethan said "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. Can I go home?"

Ethan shook his head "Not today but maybe tomorrow we'll just have to see. I've got a few surgeries to do today, but I'll be back later tonight since you are of course my favorite patient"

"Ok" Ethan walked out as Lucas walked in.

"Hey" Lucas said. "You look better"

"Yeah" Peyton closed her eyes and then opened them again "I'm surprised you haven't been by. I figured you would want to see me."

Lucas was a little confused "I did want to see you Peyton, but I thought it would be better if I waited until you were feeling better"

"I am feeling better now, and I think we should definitely talk about things."

"What things?" Lucas had no idea what she was talking about.

Peyton took a deep breath and sighed "You know what Brooke told you"

"What did Brooke tell me?"

"Lucas don't play games with me. I know that you know the truth now. I expect you to be mad at me. I have lied to you for way too long"

Lucas shook his head "Peyton I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Don't you at least want to know why I kept it from you? Don't you want to be apart of her life?" Peyton questioned.

Lucas was still confused "Whose life Peyton?"

"Your daughter's life" She finally said. Peyton had tears in her eyes as she said the words. Lucas' went into shock. Peyton realized that he didn't know. He had no idea that Julie was his. "Luke, I thought Brooke told you"

"Julie's mine?" Lucas felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks.

"Yes, you're the reason she's alive. She has a rare blood type. You were her donor" Peyton told him trying to control her tears.

Lucas shook his head "You knew all a long she was mine, and you didn't tell me"

"You walked out on me Lucas."

"You could have called me and told me the truth. I would have come back."

Peyton was trying to stay calm "I didn't want you to come back out of obligation Lucas. I wanted you to come back because you loved me, and you couldn't live without me, but you never did."

"I called you a year later"

"Yeah, Lucas you called me a year later. You should have never left"

"And you should have said yes" Lucas fought back

"I never said no" Peyton argued back

"I don't care Peyton. You should have told me you were pregnant. I know that I wasn't the best boyfriend I could have been, but you should have told me that I had a child. That is my right as a father." He yelled back. He was so angry and hurt by her lies. "You turned me into Dan"

"No I didn't. You didn't abandon your child because you didn't know about her, you abandoned me"

"Don't play the victim here Peyton. I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty. I have felt that way since the moment you got here, but not anymore. Did Julian know the truth?"

"I don't want to talk about Julian"

"I don't care what you want. Give me some damn answers Peyton I deserve that much" He was screaming at her. He knew that he should be calmer considering that she was under a lot of stress, but he was too upset to care at the moment.

"Yea he knew that you were the father. He helped me get over you."

"I can't believe you did this to me. I asked you if she was mine, and you bit my head off and made me feel like shit for accusing you of lying to me for four years. How dare you?" He hit his hand up against the wall making a loud noise.

Peyton was worried "Lucas"

A nurse came into the room "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you can't be a little quieter"

Lucas looked at Peyton "Its okay I'll leave. I can't be in this room any longer." He walked out of the room.

"Lucas" She cried for him, but he was too far gone. She had broken his heart like he had broken hers. She had no idea what he was going to do about knowing the truth. She was scared that he was going to run.

……………………………………….

Lucas finally got to his apartment. He wrapped his hand with some ice because it was pretty bad bruised. Then He looked around at what his life had become. He knew that things could have been so different for him. His life was a mess and had been for years. He was so angry at Peyton for lying to him, but at the same time he knew that he had a daughter he had to be there for. He sat down on his couch and cried. He then asked his Uncle Keith for help because he had no idea what he should do next.

**Please Review!!!!**


	11. Ch11 Dealing with the Pain

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 11 Dealing with the Pain **

Peyton was still in her hospital room. She had been crying ever since Lucas left, and she knew that it couldn't be good for the baby. She tried to think of times when she was happy, but all she could think of was Julian, and that only made things worse for her.

"Hey baby girl" Larry said as he walked in the door.

"Dad" She was happy to see him.

Larry could tell that she was upset. "Oh honey everything is going to be okay" He gave his daughter a hug and then sat on her bed. "I promise"

"No dad its not," She cried. "I told Lucas the truth."

"What?"

"I thought that he already knew, and I blurted it out. He was so mad at me dad," Peyton was crying harder and harder.

He puts his hand on her shoulder, "I know that everything seems bad right now, but there is light at the end of the tunnel. If I know Lucas Scott he is going to come around. He is a good man."

"But what if that's not good for Julie, I haven't even told her about Julian yet" Peyton tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming.

"Everyone needs their father Peyton. I think you should let Lucas be there for her."

"What if Lucas doesn't want anything to do with her?"

Larry smiled "You know what my dad used to say about what if…If a bullfrog had wings he wouldn't bump his ass all the time now would he" Peyton laughed a little "You can't live your life on the what ifs Peyton" He kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Hi, I got your message" Brooke said as she walked in the room.

"Hey Brooke where are my sweet grandchildren?" Larry asked.

"They're with Haley and Nathan. I'm sure they would love to see you."

"I'm gonna go see them, but I'll be back ok" Larry kissed Peyton on the head again.

"Okay daddy….I'll see you later" Peyton wiped her face yet again.

"What happened?" Brooke rushed to her bedside.

"You forgot to tell me that you didn't tell Lucas that he was Julie's father" Peyton sighed.

"I didn't forget" Brooke admitted.

Peyton looked confused and a little angry "What do you mean you didn't forget?"

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to tell him, and I knew you would if you thought he already knew." Brooke stood up from the bed.

"I can't believe you" Peyton raised her voice a little.

"I can't believe you!" Brooke fought back. "You have lied to me for four years Peyton. I'm your best friend; you should have told me the truth"

"I thought it was better this way"

"Well you were wrong. You should know better than anyone that the truth always comes out Peyton." Brooke sat back down n the bed "I think it is better that he knows. What did he say?"

"He was mad at me and then he left." Peyton sighed "I really wish you would have told me that you didn't tell him because then I could have waited. I have so much to deal with Brooke. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"This was something you were going to have to deal with eventually, and I'm glad that it is finally out in the open." Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand "And as for what you are going to do I don't know, but I can promise you that I'll be right here by your side always." Peyton was a little relieved. At least she knew she had Brooke no matter what happened.

………………………………………..

Lucas was sitting in his apartment. He was filled with different emotions, but the main one that kept resurfacing was guilt. He knew that if he had made different decisions about his relationship with Peyton his life would be different. He heard a knock at the door, "I'm not really in the mood for visitors so just go away" yelled at the person on the other side of the door.

"That is no way to talk to your mother Lucas Eugene Scott" Karen yelled back from the other side of the door.

Lucas knew he had no choice but to open the door. Karen came busting in "I've been trying to call you. What happened?"

Lucas sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, "Congratulations mom you're a grandmother," He said sarcastically.

Karen had a confused look on her face "Huh?"

"It turns out Peyton has been keeping my daughter from me for four years" Lucas says with no emotions but pain on his face.

Karen is in shock. She knew that the little girl looked familiar, but she didn't think Peyton would lie about something as big as that. "Wow"

"Yeah" Lucas shook his head.

"Well what did you do when you found out?" Karen was worried because she knew Lucas had a tendency to run.

Lucas stood up from the couch and started to pace. "At first I yelled at her for keeping it from me, and then I left. I don't know what I'm going to do mom. All of this is too hard. Peyton singled handily turned me into Dan" Lucas threw his hands in the air. He had never wanted to be like that man.

Karen stood up and her voice began to rise, "Oh no, Peyton did not turn you into Dan, son, you are the only one that can turn yourself into Dan."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas said angrily.

"You can't abandon a child you don't know about, but you know about her now. It is up to you to decide if you turn into Dan. What are you going to do Lucas? Now that you know the truth are you going to be a man and be there for your daughter and her mother, or are you going to be a little boy and run away Lucas? Choose carefully because the last one turns you into Dan," Karen shakes her head and walks out of the apartment without giving Lucas a chance to speak.

Now Lucas is left to decide what kind of man he wants to be.

**To Be Continued **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. **

**I hope that I explained the whole Brooke not telling Peyton thing. I know a lot has happened in the past few chapters, but things are going to slow down in the next few chapters, and then pick back up after that. **

**Please let me know what you think by Reviewing! You guys are awesome! **


	12. Ch12 A Little Bit of Hope

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch.12 A Little Bit of Hope **

Peyton was still in her hospital room unfortunately. She hated being there, she missed her kids, and worst of all a hospital is no place to mourn the death of your husband. She was hoping that Ethan would finally let her go home, but she didn't know where that was anymore. She was sure that she would go to Brooke's, but that wasn't her home. Julian had bought her old house for them right before he died, but she didn't know if she could ever bring herself to live in it. It was supposed to be their home. They were supposed to grow old together in that house, but that would never happen now.

The door opened, and a smiled Ethan walked in, "How's my favorite patient this morning?"

"I'm a lot better. Can I go home?" Peyton asked eagerly.

Ethan looked at his charts, "Everything looks good. If I let you go home are you going to take it easy?"

"Considering I'm gonna be staying with your wife for a while probably so," Peyton replied.

Ethan shook his head, "She'll watch you like a hawk that's for sure. I'll let you go home, but I've got some prescriptions you need to get filled, and you are to rest for at least a week. Do you got it?"

"Yes," she was relieved. She couldn't wait to see the outside world again. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I know you were supposed to be on your honeymoon."

"My honeymoon can wait, but taking care of my wife's best friend couldn't," Ethan told her. "I'll start on your papers, and then you are free to go."

"Thanks," Peyton was extremely happy that she was going to get to leave the hospital and be with her kids. They were everything to her. She started thinking about Lucas, and how things had went between them. He hadn't been back since their argument, and she wasn't sure that he even wanted to be a part of Julie's life.

"Mama," she heard a very familiar voice running towards her bed.

"Hi sweet girl," she smiled at her precious daughter. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm missed you too mommy," she held her hands up in the sky, "This much mommy."

"Oh wow you missed me a whole lot," seeing her daughter did make her feel a little better. Julian would want Peyton to be happy and live her life to the fullest. He only ever cared about his family's happiness and well-being.

Brooke came in the room carrying Brody, "Hi my hot husband tells me that he is releasing you into my custody today."

"Yeah," Peyton told her. "Hey big man come and see your mommy."

Brooke handed Brody to Peyton. "I love you big man. I love both of you," she gave both of her kids a kiss.

"Me wove you oo mommy," Brody told her.

"Yeah so do I. You and daddy are my favorite people in the whole world," Peyton felt a little dizzy as she heard those words come out of her daughter's mouth. The daddy she was referring to was dead. How was she going to explain the messed up world that was her life to her four year old daughter?

The ride home from the hospital had been relatively quiet. Brooke and Peyton hadn't really spoken, but the kids talked and fussed the whole way to Brooke's house.

Brooke helped Peyton inside while the kids ran to the bedroom that had become theirs over the past couple of weeks. "Here let me help you," Brooke said as Peyton made her way to the couch.

"I don't need you babying me Brooke. I'll be fine," Peyton said as she sat down.

Brooke crossed her arms, "Listen here best friend this is my job so let me do my job." Peyton nodded at her very supportive and helpful friend. She was lucky that she had Brooke in her life. "So have you talked to Lucas?"

"Not since he yelled at me and ran out of the hospital," Peyton shook her head in disappointment. She knew that he would be mad at her when he finally found out the truth, but she was hoping that his love for Julie would be enough. "I really screwed up this time Brooke."

"Peyton what made you keep this secret from him, from all of us for so long?" Brooke asked very curious of what the answer might be.

"Lucas made it perfectly clear that we were through when he walked out on me."

"You know Lucas would have come running back to you if he would have known about Julie. You should have told him," Brooke told Peyton trying to better understand Peyton's reasoning behind everything.

"I wanted Lucas to come back to me because he loved me not because I was pregnant with his child. I guess that was selfish of me, but that's how I felt at the time," Peyton sighed. "But he never came back, and I moved on with a wonderful man," she couldn't say his name because it hurt too bad to think about the man she loved so much.

"Yeah," Brooke looked at her best friend with a little hurt in her eyes, "I wish you would have told me though."

Peyton took Brooke's hand in hers, "I know I should have told you, but I didn't want you to tell Lucas or anyone else for that matter."

Brooke was about to say something, but the doorbell went off, "I'll get it you stay put." She got up from the couch and was surprised to see Lucas standing on the other side. "Luke," she said as Peyton turned around to see the father of one of her children.

"I went by the hospital to see Peyton, but they said that she got to come home," he was looking at Peyton the whole time he had been talking.

"Yeah, you can come in if you want," Brooke let Lucas enter. His eyes were fixed on Peyton. He thought that she looked a lot better than she had looked in the hospital. Her eyes weren't as puffy so she had stopped crying all the time. He thought that was a good sign. Everything was silent for a moment as the two exes stared at each other. "I'm gonna go check on the kids," Brooke said as she left the room leaving the two of them to talk or yell which ever one felt right.

Lucas stood in front of Peyton with his hands in his pocket. He was very nervous about the conversation that was about to take place as was she. "I'm glad you are feeling better," he told her trying to start up the conversation.

"Yeah me too," Peyton agreed.

Silence filled the room as both of them thought of things to say. At the same time they both said, "I…" They both stopped. "I'll go first," Lucas insisted. "I was really mad at you the other day Peyton."

"I know," she understood why he was mad at her.

He began to pace a little as he worked up the courage to continue the conversation, "I have always tried not to be my father. He is the one person I don't want to be anything like. I was so mad at you the other day because I thought that you had turned me into Dan, but you couldn't turn me into Dan," he paused for a minute and then continued. "Abandoning a child is choice, but it is not a choice I am going to make in this lifetime. I want to be apart of my daughter's life." Those words made Peyton happy. That's all she had wanted to hear after she had told Lucas the truth. "I don't know what part that is, but we'll figure it out with time," Lucas informed her.

"I don't want her to know yet. It might be too confusing for her," Peyton told him hoping that he would agree.

Lucas shook his head, "I agree. I'll settle for being her cool Uncle Lucas for now."

Peyton smiled. He hadn't seen her smile in a while so he must be doing something right. "I think she would like that for now," Peyton wanted them all to be happy.

He finally sat down on the couch next to her, "I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. I know that what you are going through has to be hard, and I know you are hurting and if you need anything don't hesitate to call me," Lucas wanted her to know that he was there for her, and although he hated that he missed his daughter's life he understood why Peyton did what she did. "I also want you to know that my daughter would have never been an obligation for me. I would have loved her from the moment I knew about her, and I would have been there for you every step of the way."

"I know," Peyton closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I tried to call you right before she was born, but I couldn't. I found out that your book had been published, and you had this whole life ahead of you. I didn't want to get in the way of your dreams Luke."

"You wouldn't have Peyton," Lucas told her.

"I know that now, but then it was all too hard. I was still hurting from losing you because I couldn't imagine my life without you in it until you weren't there anymore. You really were everything to me Luke, and my heart still breaks when I think about losing you," Peyton now had tears in her eyes. Lucas wiped them away for her. She felt a chill go up her back. His touch still felt so familiar and so relaxing.

"We can't live our lives in the past anymore Peyton. We have to look forward to what is ahead for us. We have to be strong for our daughter and for your son," he told her. "Once upon a time ago we used to be really good friends. Do you think we could manage that again?"

"Yeah I think that is possible," she agreed. They both smiled as did Brooke who had been listening to the entire conversation.

**Alright so that is not how I wanted that conversation to go, but that's how it ended up happening. There is going to be a lot of Leyton drama coming soon though. I think the next chapter is going to be about everyone finding out about Julie and Lucas and then probably the kids finally finding out about Julian. It may take me a while to write those scenes though because they are going to be really emotional. **

**Let me know what you thought by reviewing and thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last chapter! **


	13. Ch13 A Sad Story to Tell

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 13 A Sad Story to Tell **

The day had gone by so slow for Peyton, but she was getting used to that. She thought that things were supposed to get easier as time passed, but the reality that Julian was never coming back began to really sink in. They had all of these dreams together, and now that is all they would ever be. She didn't understand why people she loved were always taken from her. They promise not to leave and to always be around, but in the end they always leave. She had no idea how she was going to tell her children the truth about their father. She knew that Lucas was really Julie's father, but Julie didn't know that. They had both agreed to keep that part a secret for a while. It would be way too much for one little girl to handle. Peyton knew that she couldn't keep Julian's death a secret from them forever, and she knew she would have to prepare herself to be strong for them because they needed her more than ever.

"Hey Peyton," Brooke said as she sat down on the couch next to her distraught best friend. "Don't you think it is time that you told them about their dad?" Brooke asked.

Peyton sighed, "I can't."

"You have too Peyton. They are going to start wondering why he isn't around," Brooke took Peyton's hand. "I'll be there for you every step of the way," Brooke reassured her.

"How do I expect them to understand if I don't?" Peyton asked her.

"I don't think death is ever understood Peyton, but they have to know he isn't coming back."

"Brody is only two, and Julie is four. This is going to be too hard for them," Peyton was trying to come up with ever excuse she could think of.

"Peyton, they are going to start asking questions, and that is going to be a lot harder than you just telling them the truth. You can do this I know you can," Brooke was trying to help as much as she could.

"I know," Peyton breathed heavily.

……………………………………………

Lucas had left Brooke's a few hours ago. He and Peyton both agreed that he should give them their space until Peyton was able to tell them the truth. He finally stopped driving around and ended up at Haley and Nathan's. He was going to tell them about being a father.

"Hey," he said as he entered the house. Haley and Nathan were sitting on the couch. They sensed that he was in a much better mood.

"Hi to you too," Haley said. She was surprised to see him so cheerful.

"What's up with you man?" Nathan asked.

"Why would anything be up?" Lucas questioned as he sat down in the chair beside them.

Haley gave him a look, "Because you have been Mr. Depression since Peyton got back into town."

"Well things change," Lucas added.

"Oh my God you can't honestly expect to get Peyton back so soon after her husband died?" Nathan couldn't believe his brother was already making plans to make a play for Peyton.

"No, oh God no," Lucas said shaking his head. "Peyton needs time. I know that she loved Julian, and I'm gonna be there for her, but we'll never be together. It just wasn't meant to be for us," Lucas told them.

Haley was still staring at him trying to figure out what had him so happy, "Then why are you in such a good mood?"

"You guys want to hear a secret?" he asked. He really was extremely happy about being a father.

"Uh yeah," Haley said.

"I'm a father," Lucas said smiling.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

They both said at the same time. "Julie is my daughter," Lucas told them.

"How?" Haley wondered.

"Well Haley when a man and a…." he trailed off as Haley threw a pillow at him.

"You know what I mean," Haley glared at him.

"I thought she was Julian's," Nathan said. They were all very confused.

"Yeah so did I, but she's mine. She has my blood type," Lucas informed them. "Peyton lied to all of us."

"I can't believe that she didn't tell us," Haley looked a little mad.

"Hey she didn't tell anyone," Lucas said.

"Did Julian know?"

"Yeah, he knew," Lucas sighed.

"How did you take the news?" Nathan asked him.

"At first I was pissed. I felt like she was turning me into Dan, but I realized that I was the only one that could turn myself into Dan, and it was up to me whether I was going to be there for my daughter," Lucas told them. He was confident that he was doing the right thing.

"So have you told Julie yet?"

"No, and we're gonna wait awhile. For now I'm gonna be the cool Uncle Lucas."

"Can you handle that?"

"Ya as long as I am apart of my daughter's life I don't care," Lucas told them.

……………………………………………

Peyton and Brooke walked into the room Brody and Julie had called theirs for two weeks. It was stocked full of toys thanks to Brooke. It was a little kid's dream, and a mother's worse nightmare. Julie was playing with her dolls, and Brody was ramming his trucks against the wall.

"Hey guys can you come over here and sit on the bed?" Peyton asked taking a deep breath. She felt Brooke's hand on her back.

"We're really busy here mommy," Julie informed her as she continued to play with her dolls.

"This is important," Peyton told them as she took a seat on their bed. "Please come over here."

"Fine," Julie said as she threw her dolls down. She had a very big attitude.

Brooke went and picked Brody up and placed him on the bed.

Peyton already had tears rolling down her face. She had not prepared herself to ever tell her kids that the man they loved was gone forever.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Julie asked her mom. She was very perceptive and always knew when something was wrong with her mom.

"Well do you guys remember when your fish Costello died?"

"Yeah, you and daddy said it went to heaven," Julie told her. Peyton was glad she remembered.

Peyton thought back to that moment. She was hoping to remember words that he had said on that day.

_Flashback: _

_Peyton and Julian were holding the bowl that contained the remains of Julie's dead fish. "What are we going to tell her?" Peyton was worried that Julie would throw a fit about the fish being gone forever. _

"_We won't tell her anything. We will just buy her a new fish," Julian told her. _

"_That's lying Julian," Peyton gave him a look. She wasn't about to lie to her child about a fish. _

_Julian sat the fish bowl down, "I know, but sometimes you have to lie. We have that right as parents." _

"_Oh ok so what would you tell her if I died?" Peyton asked. _

_He shook his head, "That's not funny because you aren't going to die," Julian said. _

"_There is always a chance. You can't lie to her about that. What would you tell her then?" _

_He grabbed Peyton's hand, "I hope that I never have to tell Julie or Brody that you are gone because that would mean I wouldn't have you in my life, and I don't know what I would do without you," he kissed her hoping he had avoided the conversation. _

"_Answer my question," she demanded. _

"_Ok fine," he knew he had been defeated. "If I were to lose you I would probably tell them that sometimes things happen that we can't control, and they make us sad. I would tell them that although they can't see you or talk to you anymore that you are watching over them in heaven. I would explain heaven to them, and tell them that you were a beautiful angel giving God hell everyday," Julian laughed at the last part, but he was serious about the rest._

_Peyton hit his arm, "You made that sound so easy. I guess that's what we have to do with the fish," Peyton thought. _

"_Yeah I guess so," Julian kissed her forehead. "Don't make me ever think about losing you again. That is way too hard." _

"_I know, but you had a good answer," Peyton kissed him. _

_That day they had told Julie about the fish. Julian explained it perfectly to her. Peyton thought that he made everything so simple and knew from that day on that she was meant to be with Julian Baker. _

Peyton sat there for a moment trying to collect her thoughts and form her words. She hope that she would find the right words, and then she realized that the words had already been spoken before, and all she had to do was use them.

"Mommy," Julie wined.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said. She fidgeted with her hair and took a deep breath, "Sometimes things happen that you can't control and those things make us sad. I'm so sorry guys but you're daddy…" she trailed off and Brooke rubbed her back reassuring her that she had the strength to say the words. The kids were looking at her a little confused. She had tears in her eyes, "When we were in the accident your daddy got very sick, and he's in heaven now," Peyton was shaking.

"Like Costello?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, honey like Costello," Peyton looked up to the sky. "He is looking down on you too right now," Peyton reassured them hoping that was true.

"Me want to see him," Brody said making Peyton's heart skip a beat.

"Honey you can't see him anymore, but he is watching over you. He is an angel. He is your guardian angel, and if you ever get scared just look up at the sky, and pray, and your daddy will help you."

Brooke was proud of Peyton. She was doing an amazing job.

"I know you are going to miss him, but we should try to remember all the good times we had with him," Peyton was trying really hard to hold back her tears, but it wasn't working.

"I miss him a lot mommy," Julie said. She could tell her mommy was upset. She took wiggled herself into Peyton's arms and gave her hug, "But it will be okay mommy. We have each other," in that moment Peyton was relieved at how well her daughter was handling the news.

"Me too," Brody said as he jumped into his mommy's lap.

"I think daddy will like heaven. He always said it was a nice place," Julie said as they all hugged, and Peyton cried.

Brooke watched as the little family sat together. She exited the room and gave them sometime.

Peyton came out of the room an hour later. "They are both asleep," Peyton said as she wiped her eyes. Brooke walked over to Peyton and hugged her. "What do I do now?"

"We sit on the couch, and you cry as long and as hard as you need to," Brooke told her as they walked to the couch, and Peyton laid her head in Brooke's lap.

Peyton hoped that everything was going to get better. Brooke knew with Lucas' help everything would get better for Peyton. Brooke was still holding out hope for the two of them to end up together.

**Ok so let me know what you thought by reviewing!!!! **

**I think the next chapter will be about Julie and Lucas spending sometime together. **


	14. Ch14 The Things We Have to Do

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 14 The Things We Have to Do **

It had been two days since Peyton told the kids the truth. She had been spending all of her time with them answering any questions they might have. She had even slept a little the night before. Sleep wasn't something that came easy for her, but it was slowly getting better.

Brooke had actually left the house because there was a problem at the story. Peyton was surprised that she had left because she had been stuck to Peyton like glue not letting her do anything for herself.

She heard a knock at the door and started to get up from the couch when a very pregnant Haley came hobbling through the door. "Hey," she said as she entered with Jamie.

"Hey Aunt Peyton where's Julie and Brody?" Jamie asked trying not to be too loud. Haley had told him to be a very good boy because Aunt Peyton was still not feeling well.

"In their room playing, you can join them," Peyton said getting comfortable on the couch. Jamie didn't hesitate before running into the room. "So what brings your by?"

"Brooke called me and said that you were alone, and she didn't want you to be alone," Haley confirmed what Peyton already knew.

"Yeah I figured she wouldn't leave me by myself for long," Peyton said. "She doesn't let me do anything. It is killing me," Peyton told her.

Haley smiled, "She is trying to be a good friend."

"I know and I love her for it, but I have to get back into the swing of things."

Haley was trying to think of the best way to talk about the fact that Peyton lied to her about Julie, but she didn't know how to bring it up without sounding mad.

"So I'm sure Lucas told you about Julie," Haley was relieved she didn't have to bring it up.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"I'm sorry," Peyton apologized. "I should have told you guys the truth, but it was decision I had to make."

"It's ok," Peyton was relieved to hear her say that. Haley wasn't one to forget wrong doings. "I understand what it is like to be a mother. You did what you thought was best for your child. I might not agree, but I'm not gonna judge you."

"Thanks Hales," Peyton was glad Haley wasn't mad.

"I do have a question though," Haley said. "What does this mean for Luke and his daughter?"

Peyton took a deep breath, "I don't know."

"Peyt…." Peyton interrupted her.

"I want Lucas to be apart of her life, and that's all that matters."

"Good," Haley told her.

They heard another knock at the door. "I'll get it," Haley said as she walked to the door. "Luke"

"Hey Hales," he walked into the house. "Peyton"

"Hi," Peyton said. She was actually glad to see him. Haley could tell that they needed to talk.

"I think you guys should go take a walk or something. Peyton probably needs some fresh air," Haley suggested.

They both felt like they were being set up. "It's up to you Peyton," Lucas told her.

"Okay just don't tell Brooke," Peyton warned.

"Deal," Haley said.

"Make sure you tell the kids I'm coming back," Peyton told her. She hadn't been apart from them since she told them the truth.

"I will don't worry."

……………………………………..

Peyton and Lucas had been walking for a few minutes without saying anything. "So," he said.

"So," she said repeating his words.

"Did you tell the kids about Julian?"

"Yeah, they took it rather well considering. I don't think the idea of him never coming back has really kicked in yet."

"I'm so sorry Peyton. I wish that I could change this for you," Lucas told her sincerely. He never wanted to see her in pain.

"Thanks Lucas," she said. "I…um I think that you should take Julie out for the day soon," she wanted him to be apart of her life. "I've taken so much from the two of you already. I don't want you to waste anytime getting to know your beautiful daughter."

This made him happier than she could possibly ever know. "I'd like that a lot," he added.

"We'll set it up in a few days. She can get to know your mom and sister, and most definitely you. I think this will be good for her."

"Peyton do you mind if I bring Brody along too, I don't want him to feel left out," Lucas asked.

Peyton was actually glad to hear him say that, "Yeah I think that is a good idea."

They continued to walk. The rest of it was mostly silent. Lucas could tell that Peyton was still in a lot of pain, and he knew it was going to take her a long time to get over it.

……………………………………….

Haley was sitting in Brooke's living room when Julie came out of the bedroom. "Hey," she said as she jumped on the couch.

"Hey cutie," Haley smiled at the beautiful little girl. As she looked at her she could see glimpses of Lucas and Peyton. She always knew they would make a beautiful child together, and she had been right. Julie was perfect, and she was he one thing that could bring Lucas and Peyton back together.

"My daddy is dead," she said nonchalantly.

Haley was a little taken aback, "Oh" was all she could say.

"Ya, mommy said that he is never coming back. I miss him," she had a sad look on her face.

"Julie I am so sorry," Haley said.

"It is okay. Mommy says we have to think about him in a good way," Julie said. Haley could sense that she was a very smart little girl.

"Yeah," Haley said and then they both turned around to see Brooke coming in the house.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked sounding a little worried.

"She went out with Lucas," Haley told her.

Brooke looked mad, "Haley I told you to watch her like a hawk, and then you let her leave."

"She needed to talk to Lucas," Haley told her trying to explain her reasons for not stopping them.

"Oh okay," Brooke said still a little upset with Haley.

"Is my mommy in trouble?"

"Oh no Minnie Peyton she's not in trouble I promise," Brooke said. She didn't want to upset Julie, but she was still worried about Peyton.

A few seconds later Lucas and Peyton walked in. She looked really tired. "Peyton are you okay?" Brooke asked.

"I'm fine," she said. Julie saw her and ran into her arms.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed. "I love you." Seeing his little girl made his heart ache to hear those words come out of her mouth for him.

Brooke noticed that as Peyton was holding Julie she looked a little faint. "Peyton"

Peyton sat Julie down on the floor but before she could sit down she fell into Lucas' arms, "Oh my God Brooke call 911."

"MOMMY!" Julie screamed and Haley picked her up as Lucas tried to wake Peyton up.

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm so sorry I didn't have an update yesterday. I'll try to get another one up tomorrow. **

**Let me know what you thought. This chapter was a little slow, but I feel like I have to take things slow at first. **


	15. Ch15 You Did Me A Favor

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 15 You Did Me a Favor **

Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and the kids had rushed Peyton to the hospital. Brooke remembered her heart dropping into her chest. Lucas had felt the same way. They were now at the hospital waiting to hear anything on Peyton's condition. Julie had been in panic mode ever since Peyton had collapsed. She was scared that she was going to lose her mommy just like she lost her daddy. She wouldn't leave Brooke's side. They were both talking to Ethan. Lucas kept trying to read lips, but he couldn't.

He took a deep breath when he saw Brooke and Julie coming back towards them. He was trying to read her face, but he wasn't good at that either.

Once Brooke got to them she smiled, "She's going to be fine." Lucas could finally breathe again. He might not be with Peyton, but he still loved her and never wanted anything to happen to her.

"Thank God," Haley said.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Ethan said she was very dehydrated, and he said that she had really just worn herself out. She has to stay overnight, but if she promises to rest she can go home tomorrow," Brooke told them.

"She might if you tie her to the bed," Haley remarked.

"I might just do that," Brooke laughed.

"No," Julie screamed. "That's not nice Aunt Brooke."

"Oh honey I'm not going to do that don't worry sweet girl!" Brooke hugged her. "Oh Luke she wants to see you," Brooke told a shocked Lucas.

"Me," he said pointing to himself. "Why?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay well I'll be right back," he said as he walked down the hall. He asked a nurse what room she was in. He walked slower and slower down the hall because he had no idea what to expect. Why did Peyton want to talk to him? He didn't think he had done anything wrong, but you never know with Peyton.

He entered the room and felt his heart break as he looked at the fragile, pale woman lying in the bed. He hated to see the woman he loved in so much pain. She opened her eyes and saw him. "Hi," she said weakly, "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, Brooke said you needed to talk to me," Lucas walked closer to her bed but not too close. He didn't exactly know where they stood. He didn't want to push his luck.

"I think you should take Julie for the night," Lucas couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Peyton wanted him to spend time with his daughter, but he couldn't possibly take her for a whole night. She barely knew him.

"I can't," he said.

She was a little surprised by his response, "Lucas you've missed four years of her life I thought you would be happy to spend sometime with her."

"I am. I promise I am, but…." He trailed off unable to finish his sentence.

"What?" she looked at him concerned.

"What if she doesn't want to spend time with me?"

"She's gonna love you Lucas. At first it might be hard, but I think you will take her mind off of me being in the hospital. I know that's hard for her. She is only four, but she still worries about me," Peyton said. "Will you please take her?"

"Yeah I would love too Peyton. I've got to start somewhere, right?" he looked at her. Even when she was sick she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah"

"What about Brody?"

"I was hoping Haley and Nathan would take him for the night. I talked to Ethan, and he is going to get off work early. I want him and Brooke to spend sometime together. I've kind of ruined their honeymoon," she was so upset that Brooke hadn't gotten her dream honeymoon, and she even had to share her dream wedding.

"Brooke would do anything for you Peyton so don't feel bad," he tried to make her feel better. She didn't respond so he decided to say something else, "I'll ask Haley and Nathan to take Brody. I'm sure they won't mind they love the little guy, but I could take him if you want."

"No, I want you to spend time with your daughter. I owe you that much," she told him.

"You don't owe me anything Peyton," Lucas told her. He now sat down on her bed.

"I owe you four years with your daughter," she had tears in her eyes thinking about what she had taken away from him.

He wiped a tear away from her face sending chills up her back, "I'm the one that lost that chance the moment I walked out on you."

"Don't blame yourself Lucas. I have been blaming you for four years when all along I should have been blaming myself," Peyton finally admitted.

He shook his head, "If I would have stayed that night after we had sex things would be different for all of us and you know it."

"How would it be different?" she asked. She really wanted to know what he thought would be different.

He looked into her beautiful green eyes, "We would be together Peyton. If I would have waited on you we would have the perfect life we always dreamed of, and we would have it together." He knew that she also felt that same way.

"Do you really believe that Lucas?"

"Yeah," he closed his eyes and then opened them again, "It breaks my heart to think about what could have been between us. When I look at your family I picture myself apart of it, and I know that it is my own damn fault that I'm not really in that picture… You did what you had to do Peyton, and I don't blame you," Lucas told her.

She sat up in the bed and tried to make herself comfortable, "You know as well as I do that things for us were never that simple Luke. There was always something that got in our way," she took a deep breath and finally said what she really wanted him to hear, "I think things are the way they are supposed to be Lucas. You walking out on me happens to be one of the best things you could have done for me." She saw his face drop and knew her words had hurt him. "I loved you so much Lucas, but when you left I met Julian, and he gave me the world. I know he's not here anymore, but he will always have my heart."

"I know. I don't want your heart Peyton," he was lying, but she didn't have to know that. "I want your friendship, and I want to be apart of Julie's life."

"I want that too. We were always good friends before," that was a lie. They had never really been friends, and they both knew it. She yawned and Lucas took that as his cue to leave.

"Ethan said you should be resting. I'll take care of Julie tonight I promise."

"Thanks Lucas and I know she's gonna love you as much as I once did," she said as she closed her eyes. Lucas refused to believe that Peyton didn't still love him. She had to love him because one day they would be together. He knew that in his heart, and he hoped deep down she did too.

**AN: Alright so I'm sorry for the long wait. I know I promised Julie and Lucas interaction, but I felt that it made the chapter too long so I'm gonna make it the next chapter. I thought we needed another Lucas and Peyton scene. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It was the most I've ever gotten for one chapter so thank you guys so much. They made me so happy. **

**I promise the next chapter is going to be all about Lucas and Julie. **


	16. Ch16 FatherDaughter Bonding Time

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 16- Father/Daughter Bonding Time **

After leaving Peyton's hospital room Lucas had taken a few minutes to collect himself. It was hard for him to hear what Peyton considered to be the truth. He finally felt like he was presentable again, and went back to the waiting room.

"Hey how is she?" Brooke greeted him.

Before he would answer he looked around to see Julie sitting with her little brother and Jamie. They were playing, and it looked like Julie was the boss. He stared at her a little more before he finally answered Brooke, "She's fine, but she's on strict orders to rest so no visitors."

"I told her to rest, but she wouldn't listen to me," Brooke told him. She was somewhat frustrated with her best friend. Peyton had always been stuborn, but Brooke thought things would change now that she had lost Julian. Brooke sighed, "I guess I need to get Julie and Brody home."

"Oh no I'm taking Julie for the night," Lucas told a shocked Brooke. She gave him the what the hell face, and then he decided he needed to explain. "Peyton asked me to bond with my daughter with my night," he said and then looked at Haley, "And she was hoping you would take Brody."

Haley nodded, "Sure we'd love to have the little guy."

Brooke still looked confused, "Does she not think I'm capable of watching her kids?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, she wants you to have sometime alone Brooke. She knows that you are exhausted besides this will be a good time for me to get to know my daughter."

Brooke nodded, "Yeah I guess you are right." She looked over at the three little kids, "Julie, Brody it's time to go." Julie and Brody both ran to their Aunt Brooke. Brody was a lot slower than Julie, but he finally made it to her.

"Where's Mommy?" Julie asked with her hands on her hips.

Brooke bent down on her knees, "Well guys mommy has to stay over night to rest, but she gets to come home tomorrow."

"I want her to come home now," Julie said pouting.

"Well Mini Peyton you are going to have so much fun without your mommy tonight," Brooke said trying to be really excited and cheerful for the little girl.

"How?" Julie said in a tone that reminded all the adults of Peyton.

Brooke smiled, "Because you get to hang out with Uncle Lucas!"

Julie had a look of disatisfaction feel her face, "Yay!" she said sarcastically. Lucas was a little hurt by her remark, but he knew that it was partially his fault that things were the way they were.

He got down on his knees, "Oh come on Julie we're gonna have a lot of fun together just the two of us," Lucas said in excitement.

"Okay fine, but if I get tired can you take me back to Aunt Brooke?" she asked with a dull expression.

"Of course," Lucas stated, but he was hoping that he wouldn't have to. "Alright then I guess it is time for us to hit the road." Lucas stuck out his hand for Julie, but she shook her head no.

"I'm a big girl I don't have to hold your hand," she told him.

"Okay I understand, but I'm not a big boy, and I really need someone to protect me so will you hold my hand and be brave for me?" He told her hoping to get some response other than hate or discomfort.

"Fine but only cause you're a scaredy cat," she told him as she took his hand. They walked off down the hall, and Brooke and Haley watched them.

"Do you think he can handle her?" Haley asked.

"Oh hell no," Brooke said quietly so the boys wouldn't hear her. "She is after all Peyton's daughter." They both smiled although they were both worried about Lucas and how he would handle his daughter for the first time.

............................................................

Lucas had buckled Julie into his back seat, and then proceeded to get into the front seat. "I'm supposed to be in a car seat," Julie informed him.

"I know, but you're mommy gave me permission to buckle you into the back seat," Lucas told her. He reminded himself to put car seat on the list of things he needed to get so he would be prepared if he ever had to be responsible for his little girl.

"Okay," she said. She didn't look very happy about the whole situation, but she was four and couldn't do much about it.

"So sweet girl what do you want to do?" Lucas asked looking back at the beautiful blonde girl.

Julie sat there for a moment thinking of things she could trick Lucas into doing. She figured he was trying to get her to like him and knew that he would do anything she asked him to do. She happened to be a very intelligent four year old. "Can we go to the toy store and then to the park to play?"

Lucas thought for a moment and didn't see any harm in doing those things, "Sure," he agreed. "After we do those things would you like to go out for pizza?"

Julie smiled, "Yeah that would be fun."

After he saw her smile he realized that being a father might not be as hard as he thought.

..........................................................

He had taken her to the toy store and bought her a new barbie, basketball, and bicycle. He knew that Peyton would say that he was trying to buy her love, but he felt like he was doing the right thing. He wanted to do nice things for his daughter, and she had begged for the bicycle with Dora the Explorer on it. She had said that she had wanted one like that for a long time, but her daddy never would get it for her. Julie really knew how to get to Lucas.

After the toy store they went to the park. "This is fun," she said as she threw the basketball to Lucas.

"I'm glad you like it," Lucas said. It was a great feeling to see his little girl so happy.

"I like the park a whole lot. We have a park by our house. Mommy and daddy always take us there," she told him. She then sat down on the blanket Lucas had provided. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong sweet girl?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"I miss my daddy," she said sadly.

Lucas' heart fell a little. He was her father, but he couldn't tell her that. It hurt him more than anyone could ever know that his daughter had grown up without him. He was supposed to be that person in her life that made her happy, but he wasn't. Julian had been that person for her, and he didn't know how he could ever get that back.

"I know sweet girl," Lucas told her rubbing her small back.

"He was special. That's what mommy said. She said he was her hero. He was mine too," Lucas hated hearing her talk about her wonderful father. He was the one that was supposed to be their hero, but he wasnt.

He cleared his throat, "You know it is getting late out here, why don't we go get a pizza?"

"Okay let's go I'll beat you to the car," she said running as fast as she could.

"Whoa wait up speedy I've got to get all of these toys first," Lucas said laughing.

She turned back around, "I guess that means I win."

"Yeah I guess so," he yelled back at her. "What does it mean if you win?" he asked playfully.

"I get ice cream," she smiled, "I love ice cream." She turned back around and headed to the car. Lucas just watched and then finished gathering the things. He had only spent a little time with the little girl, but he already knew that he loved her with all of his heart.

.............................................................

The day was almost over. Julie and Lucas had finally made it home. She had fallen asleep in the car, and he carried her up to his apartment. He laid her on the bed and covered her up. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and then turned the light out. He thought it might be too dark for her so he turned on the small lamp by the window. He didn't want her to be scared. Before he ever left the room though she started screaming for her mommy.

The screams were loud and painful for Lucas. He tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen to reason. She wanted her mommy. She didn't want to be without her mommy. Lucas didn't know what to do. He was very knew to the father role and had no idea how to handle a screaming child. He then realized that Peyton was the only one that could heal the child's aching heart.

"Come on sweet girl I'll take you to mommy," he wrapped the little girl in one of his blankets and headed out the door.

............................................................

They arrived at the hospital about eight minutes later. Lucas had driven as fast as he could. He hated hearind his daughter cry for her mother. It took him a few minutes to persuade the nurses to let him back to see Peyton, but after Julie let out a few screams for her mother the nurses gave in.

He knocked on the door and walked in, "Peyton."

She opened her eyes. She was a little groggy from the medicine she had been taking. "Lucas," she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Then she saw Julie and imagined something was wrong. She sat up in the bed like any worried mother would do, "What happened?"

"Mommy," Julie screamed. She kicked Lucas and wanted down. He let her down and she ran to her mommy.

"What did you do to her?" Peyton said harshly.

Lucas went to answer but was interrupted by the sweetest voice he had ever heard, "Uncle Lucas didn't do anything mommy. He is great. We're best friends. I just missed you," Julie smiled at Lucas and hugged her mom.

Peyton smiled. She was relieved to hear her daughter speak those kind words about Lucas. "I missed you too, and I'm glad you're here now," Peyton kissed her daughter.

"I should go," Lucas said.

"No," Julie screamed, "Don't go please Uncle Lucas. There is a couch you can sleep on," Julie told him pointing to the couch.

Lucas looked at Peyton. She nodded her head in agreement with Julie, "You should stay. I'm sure that couch will be comfortable for one night." she smiled at him.

"Okay," he said. He would do anything to be closer to both of them.

He took his place on the couch as he watched Julie and Peyton snuggle up together. It was a beautiful sight to his eyes. After about thirty minutes they were all asleep, and the nurse entered the room to tell them they should leave, but once she saw them all sleeping she couldn't bring herself to ruin a good thing. She just let them sleep.

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. You guys really are awesome. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I should be able to update a lot more now that I'm done with school for three and a half weeks. **

**I was really happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too. **

**Please Let Me Know What You Think And If You Have Any Ideas What I Should Do Next. **


	17. Ch17 The Struggle

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 17- The Struggle to Keep on Going **

It was the next morning in Tree Hill. Peyton woke to feel an elbow in her side. She smiled as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. She had been plesantly surprised that Julie had slept so still through tonight. For Julie being able to sleep without kicking someone was a chore, but Peyton didn't mind.

She was actually feeling much better which was also a surprised. To be honest she hadn't felt good since the accident. Everything had changed that faithful day, and things continued to change. She looked over to the couch where Lucas was supposed to be, but he was gone. She was surprised. He had promised Julie he would spend the night.

Julie finally began to move, and she opened her eyes to see her mom staring down at her. "Mommy," she said happily.

"Hey pretty girl I love you," Peyton told her daughter as she gave her a kiss.

"I love you too mommy," Julie sat up looking for Lucas. "Where's Uncle Lucas?" Julie said in a somewhat sad voice as she tried to find the man she had spent the day with.

"I think he had to go to work honey, and he didn't want to wake us," she lied. She didn't know where Lucas was or if he was going to come back.

She then looked up as she saw the door fling open. "Hey," Haley said in her happy voice. "What are you doing here Julie?" Haley wondered.

"She missed her mommy last night," Peyton told her. She then saw Nathan, Jamie, and Brody come in with flowers and get well soon balloons. "Brody"

"Mommy," Brody said as Nathan put him down. The little boy ran to his mama. "I missed you," he told her climbing up on her bed and giving her a great big hug.

"I missed you too," Peyton hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked curiously.

Peyton shrugged, "I'm not sure." She then looked at Julie and realized that she had just lied to her.

"He supposed to be working," Julie told all of them.

"Oh right," Haley said. "Nate you should go help him work. I can take care of Jamie and Peyton," she smiled.

"Alright," Nathan knew that Haley wanted him to make sure Lucas was okay. "I'll see you guys later." He walked out of the room.

Haley walked over to Peyton's bed. "I hope you don't mind that we came instead of Brooke. She said that she and Ethan were going to be a little late. If you know what I mean," Haley smiled.

"Good for Brooke," Peyton said. She was happy that Brooke finally had time for her husband. She felt bad for taking that time from them.

..........................................................................................................

Lucas was sitting in the center of the river court. Over the years he had always gone there to do his best thinking. He had been there ever since he left the hospital. He didn't know where else to go.

"I knew I would find you here," Nathan said as he walked towards his brother.

"I needed to think," Lucas told him still not looking up.

Nathan took a seat next to his brother. He could tell he was in desperate need of a good conversation. "What's on your mind big brother?"

Lucas shook his head trying to describe in words what was on his mind, "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Nathan asked.

He smirked, "I don't think that I can get close to Julie. I'm not her father."

"Yes you are."

"She'll never think of me that way Nate. I will always be Uncle Lucas to her. Peyton took that away from me, and I don't think there is anyway to get it back," Lucas was hurting more than he thought possible.

"I thought you were ready to embrace fatherhood," Nathan said.

"I was until I actually did. Yesterday with Julie was extremely hard. She loves Julian. All she does is talk about him, and she should talk about me that way, but she never will," Lucas admitted.

"Why haven't you told Peyton how you feel?"

Lucas looked up at his brother, "I can't lay all of this on her. To be honest with you if the circumstances were different I would probably not even be talking to her, but after all she's been through I decided that she didn't deserve my hatred."

"You are a better man than me," Nathan said. Lucas gave him a look, "I'm telling you man I would have probably let her have it for lying to me for four years. You will never get those years back with Julie and that sucks, but you have now and the future. I don't know how you feel, but I think things will get easier."

"I just don't know man. It is so hard to hear her talk about Julian and how he was her hero. Damn Nate I was supposed to be her hero."

Nathan put his hand on Lucas' shoulder, "Maybe you should talk to Peyton."

"I can't talk to her. She has got enough to deal with," Lucas said. No matter how mad he was he still worried about her.

"This is something she should be dealing with. She lied Luke so talk to her. Tell her how you are feeling, and that it may take you longer than you thought to get use to the idea of having a daughter although you love Julie and you are going to be there for her," Nathan told his brother.

"You're right Nathan. I'll talk to her," Lucas told him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to, but he knew he had too.

.............................................................................................................

Later that night Lucas found himself standing outside of Brooke's house. He had heard Peyton got released from the hospital. He knew that they had to talk about how he was feeling. After waiting for fifteen minutes he finally rang the doorbell. Peyton answered. He was surprised he assumed Brooke was keeping her tied to the bed.

"Hey Luke come in," she said opening the door wider. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Brooke?"

"Um she took the kids to get ice cream, but I wasn't allowed to go," Peyton laughed.

"Right, you shouldn't be out right now," Lucas said as she walked back to the couch.

"You sound like Brooke. I'm taking care of myself and my baby I promise. You can sit if you want," Peyton said pointing to the couch. He shook his head no though. "Okay um we missed you this morning."

"Yeah, I had some stuff to think about," Lucas told her. He was pacing back and forth.

"Is something wrong?"

"No well actually yes something is wrong," he informed her. He was still looking down at the floor. "I'm having a really hard time being Julie's father."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"I love that little girl. She reminds me so much of you, but she talks about Julian and how much she loves him, and it hurts so bad Peyton."

"I'm sorry Lucas," Peyton said. She really was sorry for taking those years away from him.

"Yeah but sorry doesn't change what you did. I haven't said anything because I know you are hurting, but I need you to know that I'm struggling," he sat down beside her. "I want to be a good father, but every second I spend with her is a constant reminder of how much of her life I've already missed."

"I know Luke, and I wish that I could turn back time but I can't. Julie loves you already. You are all she talked about all day. For the first time in the past couple of days her mind wasn't on Julian, but on you. I know once she spends more time with you she is going to fall head over heals for you Luke. You can't get the past four years back, but you get the rest of her life, and I will never take that away from you." She put her hand on his, "I really am sorry."

"I know," Lucas said. He looked into her eyes. He still felt the passion for her that he had all those years ago. He wanted so badly to hate her for what she had done to him, but he could never hate her. It was going to take him sometime to fully except what she had done, but he wasn't going to let his insecurities, doubts, and jealousy get in the way of his relationship with Julie.

"One step at a time, that is what I keep telling myself," Peyton confided in him. "I know that if Julian was still here, and you found out the truth you would probably have punched him and yelled at me way more than you did. So thank you for handling me with care and caution because I know after what I did to you I don't deserve your kindness."

"We both made mistakes Peyt. I've been dealing with mine for five years so I'm seasoned pro, but you just had to start dealing with yours but it'll get easier. That is what everyone keeps telling me," he smiled at her. He had all intentions of yelling at her when he had first stopped by, but he couldn't. It wasn't in him to call her nasty names and blame her for everything. He had mistakes too, and they would both have to deal with the decisions they had made.

He smiled at her when he realized that he was still holding her hand. Brooke and the kids walked in to see them together. Brooke was a little surprised. "Uncle Lucas," Julie squealed. "I missed you this morning," she ran and jumped in his lap. He released Peyton's hand finally. Brooke gave them both a look, and Peyton knew they would talk about it later.

Hearing Julie say that she missed him was a start, "I missed you too sweet girl."

"Can you stay and play with me for a little while?" she asked with a big smile on her face no one could resist.

"Julie it is kind of late," Peyton interrupted.

Lucas looked at the clock, "She's right Julie maybe another time."

"Please," Julie begged. Lucas looked over at Peyton and she nodded giving him permission.

"Okay just for a little bit."

"Yay, come on Uncle Lucas you have to see my room. Aunt Brooke is good."

Brooke smiled as she watched Lucas and the kids go to the bedroom she had decorated just for them. "So," Brooke looked at Peyton.

"One step at a time," she told Brooke. Peyton was glad she and Lucas talked. In away she was relieved to know that it was hard for him because that meant that he did miss those years he could have had with his daughter. She always knew Lucas was going to be a great father, and she was happy that the truth was finally out.

Lucas spent an hour playing with his daughter and her brother. It was hard when she spoke of Julian but knowing that he had the rest of her life to be her father made things better. He was going to do everything he could to be a good father. Julian had done a good job with his family, but it was now time for Lucas to be that man in their lives, and he wasn't going to give up that chance to prove he was the man for them.

**Okay so there is yet another chapter. I'm sorry it is taking me so long to update lately. I thought once I was back home for the holidays I would get to update every day but I have been extremely busy. I promise that I'm going to try to be a better updater though. Please let me know what you thought. I'm trying to show that it is hard for Lucas, but he is still that caring guy that doesn't want to upset or hurt anyone so he keeps his anger bottled in because he thinks it is what is best for everyone else. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter you guys are awesome and like always I love to know what you are thinking. **


	18. Ch18 A Day Out

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 18 A Day Out **

It had been two weeks since Peyton had gotten out of the hospital. She was still living with Brooke although Julian had purchased them a house. She couldn't bring herself to go to the house, and she wasn't sure if she would be able too.

Lucas had come over many times during the last two weeks to play with Julie and Brody. Peyton knew that Lucas was still having a hard time with the whole arrangement, but he seemed to be handling it better than to be expected.

Peyton on the other hand was still having a hard time sleeping at night. Tears continued to fill her eyes and memories flooded her mind. Every time Brody or Julie would do something Peyton was reminded of Julian and everything she loved about him.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Peyton opened her eyes to see her four year old daughter staring at her. She smiled, "What are you doing silly willy?"

"Mommy you're finally awake you ole sleepy head," Julie laughed.

Peyton sat up and pulled her daughter onto the bed, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because Aunt Brooke said that since she didn't have to go to work today we should let you sleep, but I had a really good idea," Julie smiled.

"Well funny bunny what is your idea?" she said tickling her.

Julie laughed and lost her breath, "Okay, okay, okay stop tickling me, and I'll tell you," she said giggling trying to regain her composure.

"Alright, what's your big idea?" Peyton restrained herself from tickling her anymore.

"I thought you and Aunt Brooke could take me and Brody to the park and play like you and daddy used to do," Julie smirked with her big blue eyes.

"Okay sounds like a good idea just let mommy get dressed," Peyton said as she placed Julie on the floor.

Julie ran out of the bedroom screaming, "Aunt Brooke she said we could go."

Peyton smiled. This was a very big step for her. She hadn't really been out very much since Julian died. She was trying to be carful for her and the baby. She remembered when she was pregnant with Julie, and Julian was very protective of what she did even though they barely knew each other.

Flashback:

_Peyton is walking into her apartment bogged down with bags. Julian is coming down the hall, "What the hell, Peyton?" he said yelling at her. _

_"I'm carrying my bags to my apartment," she said like he was stupid. _

_"Hand them to me," he took the bags. _

_"I'm not an invalid Julian," she was angry at him for treating her like a baby. _

_"No but you are six months pregnant. You should have told me you were going shopping I would have gone with you," he opened the apartment door, and they walked in. "You go sit down, and I'll cook dinner." _

_"You don't have to do that I'm perfectly capable of cooking myself," Peyton told him with her hands on her hips. _

_"Well you don't have to because I'm here for you now," he walked into the kitchen and dropped some pots and pans. "I'm okay," he shouted. _

_She laughed, "Maybe I should be helping you." _

_"No, I've got this," he smiled his big beautiful smile. _

_"You are an amazing friend. How did I get so lucky?" _

_"That's funny I was about to say the same thing. I'm gonna take care of you Peyton I promise," he told her, and she actually believed him. Lucas was the only other person that could make her feel the way Julian made her feel, and they weren't even together. _

_"I really did get lucky when I met you." _

Peyton was knocked out of her trance when she heard Brooke yelling for her to bring her skinny tale downstairs because they had things to do. "I'm coming Brooke," she yelled as she thought about Julian and how he was protector after Lucas had ran out on her.

Peyton was really enjoying herself with Brooke and the kids. They had eaten breakfast at the cafe, gone toy shopping, and now they were at the park. The kids were playing in the sand box, and Peyton and Brooke were sitting on the benches.

"They handled things better than I thought they would," Peyton noted.

"They are strong like you. You've always been a fighter Peyton, and you always will be." Brooke reassured her.

Peyton was fighting back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Any and everything made her think about Julian. Her phone rang and she looked at the called ID. "Oh no," she said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Christine," Peyton told her.

"Who is that?" Brooke wondered.

"Julian's mother, and she hates me with a passion," Peyton said biting her bottom lip.

"Then don't answer," Brooke suggested.

"She'll just keep calling. She is very persistant," Peyton sighed as she picked up the phone. "Hello...hi Christine...yeah we're still in Tree Hill...yes I told them...Why wouldn't I tell them? They are my kids. It is my job....You did what?" Brooke could tell Peyton was getting frustrated. "Yeah I guess so...see you soon." Peyton hung up the phone and looked as if she was going to scream.

"What happened?"

"She booked us a flight to LA," Peyton was pissed.

"Why didn't you tell her you weren't going back to LA?"

Peyton sighed, "Because I think that we are."

"Huh?"

"The kids have always lived in LA. I don't want to take them away from what they have always known," Peyton told her.

"But Julian wanted to live here," Brooke was shocked.

"I know but that was then and this is now."

"What about Lucas? He just met his daughter, and now you are going to take her away." Brooke was so confused.

"He can visit and call her everyday, but I think this is best for them," Peyton wasn't sure, but she had other motives.

Brooke didn't say anything, but she was devastated. She couldn't believe that Peyton could be so selfish and self centered. Brooke knew she had to be running from something else.

.............................................................................................................................

Lucas was at home when his mom came through the door, "I come baring gifts."

"I'm in here mom," he screamed from the extra bedroom.

Karen smiled as she entered the room, "What is this?"

"This is my daughter's bedroom. I figured I should clear out all of my things so she would feel at home when she came over. Do you think she will like it?" Lucas asked nervously. He had painted the room purple and had bought a twin size bed. He also had bags of toys, shelves, and even a dresser.

"She's gonna love it son," Karen was so happy for Lucas. He was going to be a wonderful father.

"I just want her to be happy," Lucas was beaming with joy. He was going to be the best father he could possibly be to Julie. They had missed out on way too much time.

**AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays if I don't update before the big day. I also wanted to thank you guys for the reviews, and that this chapter turned out different than I had planned so I'm not sure what I'm going to do next so I'm up for suggestions...so please let me know what you think. **


	19. Ch 19 Oh Hell No

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 19 Oh Hell No **

Brooke had dropped Peyton and the kids off at her house. She told Peyton that she needed to run a few errands and thought it would be best if Peyton rested. She didn't have any errands to run, but she did need to see Brooke.

Lucas was still in Julie's bedroom. He was going to make everything perfect for his little girl. He heard a knock at the door, "Come in it's opened," he yelled.

He continued to look at all the things he had bought for Julie. He had every girly thing he could think of. Brooke walked in and smiled, "Wow this looks amazing."

"Only the best for my daughter," he said with a big smile on his face. "You think she is going to like it?"

Brooke sighed, "Well..." Lucas cut her off.

"What's going on?" he could tell by Brooke's voice that something was up.

She took a deep breath, "I think Julie is going to love it if you show to her before she leaves."

Lucas was thorougly confused, "What do you mean when she leaves?"

Brooke sat on the bed next to Luke, "You have to convince her to stay."

"Brooke, will you please tell me what the hell you are talking about?"

Brooke looked at him. She was hurting for him in every way. "Peyton has decided to take the kids back to LA permanently."

Lucas' face turned three shades of red. He was furious, "She can't do that," he got off the bed.

"Well she is unless you can convince her otherwise."

"I just met Julie, she can't take her away from me," he was heartbroken. "I won't let her."

"She thinks they would be better off in LA," Brooke told him sadly.

"I can't believe that she thinks it would be better for my daughter to be away from me again. I missed four years of Julie's life, but I will not miss any more. I can guarantee you that," he said angrily.

........................................................................................................................................

Later that night after Brooke got home she kept expecting Lucas to show up, but he didn't. She was surprised but thought that it might be for the best.

Peyton was in her room packing her things. She hadn't brought that many things with her, but Brooke had bought her a whole new wadrobe which Peyton adored. She didn't want to leave, but she had too. She had already packed the kids things for the trip. Christine had booked them a flight for the next day. Peyton wasn't thrilled that her mother in law was still trying to rule her life, but she knew that Christine deserved to see her grandchildren.

She was throwing things into her suitcase when she heard the door open, "Bro..." she turned around to see Lucas standing behind her. "Lucas what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing Peyton?" he said in a rather calm voice.

She scrunched her forehead at him in confusion, "I'm packing, but I don't see how that is any of your business."

"It is most definitely my business Peyton," he shut the door behind him.

"Lucas why are you so upset?"

"I can't believe you are doing this to me," he yelled at her.

"What am I doing to you?" she asked but she already knew the answer. Brooke had gotten to him.

He clinched his fist, "You know damn well what you are doing to me Peyton, and I'll be damned if I let you get away with it."

"Do not talk to me that way Lucas," she hissed at him.

"Don't take her from me Peyton," he demanded.

"Brooke shouldn't have told you."

He clinched his fist even tighter, "What the hell Peyton? Was I just supposed to come over here and find out for myself that you had taken my daughter away from me."

"I was going to bring her by Luke I promise," Peyton told him.

"Your promises don't mean a damn thing to me," his words hurt her more than she thought they would. "You promised that I would get to be apart of her life, and now you are just going to take her away from me just like that. I won't let you," Lucas yelled at her.

"You can't stop me. She's my daughter," Peyton warned him.

"You've kept her from me for four years, I think the courts might see things my way," Lucas glared at her.

"You wouldn't take me to court?"

"I would do anything to be with my daughter. You know what Peyton I have been very calm about this whole situation. I haven't really yelled at you or let my emotions get the best of me, but there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you take her from me. I can't let you do that," he was furious with Peyton and she could tell.

"I don't want to take her from you Luke," she had tears in her eyes, "But living here is what Julian wanted, and I can't."

"You can," he told her.

Peyton sat down on the bed, "After we met, and Julian found out where I was from he said that one day we would live here together. He had it all figured out Luke. He wanted to live in Tree Hill and grow old together, but now I have to grow old without him, and I don't think I can do it in that house."

She was crying but Lucas was still mad at her, "I don't care what you have to do Peyton, but please don't take Julie away from me. I love her more than I ever thought possible. I need her in my life. Before you came back, and before I found out Julie was my daughter I was in a very dark place, but she's brought me out of that, and I can't lose her. Think of something Peyton, but I can't lose her." He was now crying. Peyton hadn't seen Lucas cry that many times even when things had gotten really bad. She knew that this was killing him. She knew telling Christine that they were going to stay in Tree Hill would be difficult, but seeing Lucas cry was much more difficult.

"We'll stay," she said quietly.

"You will?"

She sighed, "I would do anything for you Lucas."

"Don't ever take her from me Peyton. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. She means to much to me," he told her. Peyton could tell that Lucas loved his daughter.

"But I still have to go to LA tomorrow. I guess I'll be packing up my things," she informed him.

"Then I'll go with you," he said.

"Luke, you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do," he said as he walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning." He walked out of her room, and just like that Lucas was helping her again. She didn't want his help, but she knew she would always need it.

**Ok So I hope you guys liked that chapter. I hope I did it justice. I wasn't going to update tonight, but your reviews made me happy and I was very motivated. I really hope you guys enjoy, and I hope all of you that celebrate have a very Merry Christmas. If you guys are generous I may find time to update tomorrow. **


	20. Ch20 Airplane Rides and LA Visits

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch 20- Airplanes and LA Visits **

Peyton had packed her and the children a few things to take to LA. They didn't need much because of their things were still in LA. She came down the stairs carrying her small bag and both of the kids bags. "Peyton are you crazy? You shouldn't be carrying those bags," Brooke yelled at her as she took the bags. Peyton gave her a look, but she decided not to argue back. It wouldn't have done her any good. "So you're going to come back, right?" Brooke asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes, we'll be back in a few days," Peyton told her.

"I wish I could go with you, but I have to tend to the store," Brooke told her sadly.

"It's okay Brooke we'll be fine," Peyton told her as she poured herself a glass of tea. "Julie, Brody, I need you guys to stop playing and come in here," she yelled at her beautiful children who were busy playing with all of their toys.

"Okay mommy we are super ready to go," Julie flashed her mom a big smile. In that moment she reminded Peyton so much of Lucas. She really was the spitting image of her father.

"Mommy plane," Brody said as he waved his hands in the air like an airplane.

"Yeah baby it is going to be a lot of fun," Peyton told him.

"Mommy can I say bye to Uncle Lucas? I'm going to miss him a whole lot," Julie told her mom. Brooke smiled at the thought of Julie and Lucas getting close. She knew that Julie was absolutely what Lucas needed in his life.

"Well..." Peyton trailed off as the door opened and Lucas entered the house.

"Uncle Lucas," Julie screamed as she saw Lucas enter the house. She ran over and gave him a big hug. Lucas smiled. Nothing made him happier than his little girl giving him a hug.

Brooke gave Peyton a look, "Well Julie, Uncle Lucas is going with us to LA."

Julie smiled and Brooke was even more confused, "Why?" she asked prying.

Lucas was still holding his daughter, and he was in awe of how wonderful she was, "I'm gonna help Peyton move."

"Oh," Brooke shot Peyton another look.

"I need help," Peyton said quickly. She didn't really want Lucas to go with her, but he hadn't given her much of a choice.

"I'm glad someone is going with you then," Brooke told her.

Lucas sat Julie down, "Are these all of your bags?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take them to my car," he told them as he picked up the bags.

"Can I help Uncle Lucas?" Julie asked.

"Of course princess, you can open the door for me," he said as Julie opened the door and walked with him outside.

Brooke walked over to where Peyton was standing, "You are taking Lucas with you?"

"Yeah."

"I thought the two of you weren't even friends," Brooke was trying to get to the bottom of everything.

"We've always been friends," Peyton sat down at the bar.

Brooke scoffed, "The two of you have never just been friends. You're Lucas and Peyton, there has always been more between the two of you."

"Not anymore," Peyton was convinced that she and Lucas were not meant to be together. "I still love Julian, and I always will."

Brooke didn't say anything else, but she knew that there would always be something between Lucas and Peyton because there always had been.

...............................................................................................................................................

While on the plane Peyton was left to think about what she always thought about, Julian. She couldn't get him out of her mind. The kids had fallen asleep before the plan had even taken off. Lucas was sitting a couple of rows behind them so she really had no one to talk too.

_Flashback: Peyton had gotten any sleep in the past three days because a one year old Julie had been terribly sick. She had been running a high temperature for the past three days, and the doctors had told Peyton she would be fine, but being a young mother Peyton was scared for her little girl. She hadn't been able to sleep because she was scared that something would happen to her in the middle of the night. Julian had been by her side the entire time. He never left her unless he was going to pick up medicine or food. _

_Over the past year he had become her hero. He was always protecting her and making sure that Peyton and Julie were taken care of. Peyton had fallen in love with him, but she had to admit he wasn't Lucas and never would be. _

_Julie's fever finally broke, and Peyton had laid down to take a nap. When she woke up she saw that the room was covered in rose petals. She got up and found Julian in the living room holding one single rose. "You're awake," he said nervously. _

_"Yeah, what is all of this?" she walked closer to him confused as to what was going on. _

_"Peyton I know I've told you before, but I love you more than anything in this world. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he knelt down on one knee, and Peyton knew exactly what was going on. Fear and disbelief filled her mind. There was yet another man standing in front of her declaring his love for her, and she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you do me the honor of being my wife?" _

_"I can't," was all she could say. She turned her back from him, and he stood up in confusion. _

_"What?" _

_"I love you too, but I'm not ready to get married yet," Peyton told him. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at the hurt that filled his. _

_"Okay," he said calmly as he kissed her lips. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. She was expecting him to run away from her like Lucas had done, but he didn't. _

_"Okay," she said as if she was asking him a question. _

_"Yeah Peyton I've told you this before I could wait for you forever. When I told you that I meant it. I'll continue to ask, and when you are ready will get married," he smiled as he rubbed her face. "You are stuck with me forever whether you like it or not." _

_Although Peyton was gross and nasty from Julie being sick they made love. It was amazing. Peyton thought that it was the most amazing sex she had ever had because Julian had left when she said she couldn't. She didn't know why she said no because Julian was an amazing man, but she guessed Lucas would always have her heart. _

_The next morning when Peyton woke up she found the other side of the bed to be empty. She couldn't believe that her worse nightmare had come true. Julian had left her just like Lucas had. She got up to check on Julie. She was surprised that she hadn't cried through the night. As she entered the baby's room she saw the most adorable scene she had ever stumbled upon. Julian was sitting in the rocking chair with a sleeping Julie. He hadn't left her. He had loved her enough to stay. In that moment she fell even more in love with him, but she still couldn't bring herself to want to marry him. _

Peyton was knocked out her daydream when the plane landed. She woke the kids up, and looked back at Lucas who had been watching her the entire flight. She smiled at him and then looked back at her children.

After leaving the airport Peyton and the gang had driven directly to the house that Peyton and Julian had shared. They had bought the house right before she had Brody.

_Flashback: Julian has Peyton blindfolded with Julie by his side. "Julian can you un blindfold me please?" she asked in helpless voice. _

_Julian looked at Julie and shook his head. "No No mommy," the adorable two year old said. _

_Peyton was about seven months pregnant, and she was absolutely glowing. "Oh please," she begged. _

_Julian smiled with his dazzling white teeth, "Now," he said as he took the blind fold off to reveal a beautiful house to Peyton. _

_"What is this?" _

_Julian picked up Julie, "It is our home. We are going to be one big happy family forever," he rubbed her stomach and then kissed her forehead. _

Peyton was lost in her thoughts. "You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Everything is exactly how we left it." She saw that Julians boots were in the exact place that she had asked him to take them off. Nothing had changed except for her life. She would never be the same without Julian.

"Uncle Lucas come see my room," Julie begged as she pulled Lucas to her bedroom. Brody followed behind them. Peyton was left alone in the kitchen. She knew once she packed everything up the life she had in that house would be nothing but memories. She walked into the living area where she saw her favorite picture of her and Julian. In the picture they were side by side, and he had his arm around her. They weren't even dating at the time, and she was about three months pregnant, but it was still a great picture because it was the first time that she really smiled after Lucas had walked out on her.

She took the picture in her arms and sat on the couch where she began to cry. Lucas walked out of Julie's room to see Peyton. It broke his heart to see her in such turmoil, "Hey," he said quietly. She looked at him. "You mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head no. "I think my shoulder still works if you need one to cry on," he said as he sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried. He rubbed her shoulders and pushed her hair out of her face. He was going to be there for her no matter what. The two of them stayed like that for about thirty minutes. Lucas knew she was crying over Julian, but he didn't care as long as he got to be next to her. Peyton was hurting, but she had to admit it felt good to have Lucas' shoulder to cry on.

**Alright so there is chapter twenty. I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long. I promise I'm going to get better with the updates. I hope you guys really enjoyed this. I was proud of the Leyton interaction. Please let me know what you guys think because that really is all that matters. **


	21. Ch21 The Meeting of the Monster

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Chapter 21 The Meeting of the Monster **

Peyton was packing her things into boxes. It was her life, and it was all going into boxes. The kids were in the other room playing. They were actually being rather good and for that Peyton was thankful.

Lucas walked into the bedroom to see Peyton packing her music collection. "I'm surprised you're packing that up."

"Yeah well I figured if I don't get everything packed at least I'll have my music," she smiled. Lucas hadn't seen her smile in awhile.

He smiled, "You need some help."

"Um not in here," she thought they should divide and conquer. "Could you start with the living room?"

"Sure," he would rather help her, but he was okay with going into the living room.

He looked at Peyton before he walked out of the room. He got halfway into the hall, and he heard Peyton scream. He ran into the room to see Peyton on the floor with her music. They had fallen out of the box, "Are you okay?"

"I dropped the damn box," she sighed.

"Here let me help you," he bent down next to her, and helped her put them back in the box.

After everything was back in the boxes Lucas stood up first, and put his hand out to help Peyton. She smiled and took his hand in hers. It was a lot harder for her to get off the floor since she was pregnant. "Thanks."

"Isn't this cozy," Peyton's body froze and she recognized the voice. God she hated that voice more than anything.

"Christine," she said. Lucas could tell that she was filled with all kinds of emotion.

"My son hasn't been dead two months, and you've already moved on," she said coldly. Christine was a beautiful woman on the outside, but she was the most evil woman Peyton had ever met. She was overbearing and rude, and Peyton couldn't stand her. "Were you cheating on him? I bet you were."

Lucas couldn't take it anymore, "We're not together. I'm just helping her move."

"Okay if that's your story, but I'm not saying that I believe it." She flipped her hair, and looked at Peyton a little harder. Peyton was only showing a little bit, but she knew Christine would be able to tell, and she was right, "Oh My God You're Pregnant!" She didn't sound like she was too happy about Peyton's predicament.

"Yeah I'm pregnant," she reluctantly told her.

"Is it Julian's?" she glared at Peyton.

"Oh my God yes it is Julian's," she was furious by Christine's question.

As calmly as she could she said, "It was just a question Peyton. You don't have to get all upset." She walked towards the door, "Where are my beautiful grandchildren?"

Lucas didn't like the fact that she called Julie her grandchild, but she didn't know any better. He had only known the woman for about five minutes, and he already didn't like her.

Julie and Brody ran into the room straight to their grandmother. "Grandma, grandma," Julie hugged her as tight as she could.

"Oh Julie, Brody you two look like children."

"That's because they are," Lucas snapped back. Peyton gave him a look of thanks. She knew that Christine was talking about the way they were dressed, but she was glad he said something.

Christine just gave him a look of hatred.

"Grandma do we get to go to your house tonight?" Julie asked.

Peyton shook her head no, "No honey we aren't going to…."

Christine cut her off, "Yes sweetheart, you have to come to the house. Aunt Alexandria has been dying to see you."

"Yay, mommy we have too," Julie begged.

"Okay," she gave in.

"Like you had a choice," Christine remarked. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I put some outfits on the couch for the two of you. You have to be dressed appropriately for dinner," she informed them.

The kids didn't really care about the new outfits, "Grandma can Uncle Lucas come with us?" Julie asked.

Christine didn't look like she approved of that idea, "Well I um…who is that?"

Julie ran into Lucas' arms, "Uncle Lucas."

"Oh you….I thought you were the moving guy."

"I guess I'm Uncle Lucas too," he squinted. They both didn't care for each other.

"Please he has to come," Julie told her.

"I suppose he can come," Christine gave in. "Peyton it was lovely as always, but I should be going. Dinner is promptly at seven. I suggest that you're not late." Christine walked out of the room without even kissing her grandchildren goodbye.

Peyton had her fist clinched together. She absolutely hated that woman. "Kids go play in your please."

"Okay," they both ran out of the room. Brody was a little slower than Julie, and she came and carried him to the room.

"Ah that woman is a bitch," she said it in a low tone so the kids couldn't hear her.

"Yeah I could tell." He smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't kick her ass."

"I think I would have if I wasn't pregnant. You know Julian hated her more than I do."

"Really," he had taken Julian as a mama's boy.

"Ya, the minute he turned eighteen he left that house and started his own life, but after Julie was born somehow she weaseled her way back into his life."

"Well at least you're moving back to Tree Hill, and you won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Yeah if dealing with Christine Baker was that simple," she looked on the bed. "At least I have something suitable to wear to dinner."

Lucas could tell that it was going to be a very interesting dinner. He was kind of looking forward to it, and Peyton was dreading it.

**Okay so I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to have more Christine in it, and a big revelation. **

**Thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. I know some of you are worried that it is moving too fast, but I promise I have a lot of plans for this story. There probably will be a time jump coming up soon. So please let me know what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions. **


	22. Ch22 The Big Reveal

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch.22 The Big Reveal **

Peyton, Lucas, Julie, and Brody were standing in front of Christine's mansion. She had everything she could possibly ever want or need. They were greeted by one of her many maids. Lucas realized then that Julian had probably given Peyton so much more than he could possibly ever think of giving her.

The maid led them into one of the many living areas in the house. Lucas was amazed by all the décor and pictures of Julian and his sister. The woman even had portraits of her two children and Julie and Brody. It freaked him out that the crazy woman he had met before had a painting of his little girl. He figured that she didn't know the truth about Julie's real paternity, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

Peyton was looking at a picture of Julian when he was much younger. He had hated the picture when he was alive. He had said that he was miserable in that picture and all throughout his childhood. She took the picture and turned it where no one could see it. She knew Julian would have thanked her if he had been there.

Christine's voice sent chills up and down Peyton's back, "Well better late than never I guess." Christine remarked with a devilish smile.

Peyton glared at her, "That's what I always say."

The kids turned to see their grandma, "Grandma," they both ran to hug the woman, but she stopped them.

"Oh no Grandma is wearing a beautiful suit. She doesn't need anyone to ruin it."

"Oh that would be horrible," Peyton rolled her eyes. She hoped dinner would be short and sweet. "Is dinner ready Christine?"

"Dinner was ready fifteen minutes ago Peyton, but you were late as always."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Peyton smiled.

"I know," she turned to the kids. "Your Aunt Alexandria should be down soon."

"Yay," they both said at the same time. They loved their Aunt Alexandria almost as much as Peyton. Lexie, as Julie called her, was amazing. She was a lot like Julian. She had a free spirit and huge heart. She had beautiful dark brown hair almost black and beautiful green eyes. She was eighteen and had just graduated high school.

Lexie walked through the door, "Hi guys."

The kids ran straight to her with big smiles on their faces, "We missed you," Julie said.

"I missed you too butterfly, and you too little J," she smiled as she hugged them. The kids loved that she had nicknames for them. She called Brody little J because he looked so much like Julian. She looked up at Peyton, "Peyton." She hugged her sister-in-law. She absolutely loved Peyton, and it made her sad that she was now in Tree Hill. She had begged Peyton to marry Julian so many times. "I missed you so much Peyton. Nothing is the same without you."

"I missed you too Lex," Peyton continued to hug her.

Lucas was amazed. He had never imagined that Peyton would actually have a life that didn't include him. He always thought that she was just as miserable as he was, but he now saw how wrong he was.

"Please tell me that you are coming home for good now."

Peyton didn't want to tell her that she wasn't coming back, but she had no choice, "We're moving to Tree Hill."

Lexie's face dropped immediately, and for the first time she noticed that Lucas was in the room, "Who the Hel…" she stopped remembering that the kids were in the room. "Hello I'm Lexie. Who are you?"

Lucas was amused by how feisty she seemed, "I'm Lucas Scott."

"Okay whose Lucas Scott," she looked at Peyton, and then remembered hearing about him. "Oh no its you."

Lucas frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at Peyton again and then pointed between the two, "Are you two um…." She trailed off.

"No, he's just helping me move," Peyton admitted.

"Oh," Lexie began to examine everything about the man standing in front of her. But before she could say anything Christine came back into the room.

"Children Lois here is going to take you to where you will be eating."

"Okay is mommy coming?" Julie asked.

"In a minute sweetie, I need to have a word with your mother."

Peyton rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear anything that the monster had to say. "What do you want Christine?" The kids had walked out of the room and out of ear shot.

"You know what Peyton I don't need an attitude from you. I think that I have been very calm after everything you've done." She gritted her teeth as she spoke.

Peyton was getting angry, "What exactly have I done?"

Lucas and Lexie shared looks but neither one of them said anything. "Well let's see there is a damn long list Peyton. First you get pregnant with my son's kid so he has to drop everything for you and the baby," Christine started. Both Peyton and Lucas shared looks. "Then you say no to him every single time he asks you to marry him like he's not good enough for you. Let me tell you something Peyton he was way too good for you. You were never good enough for him."

Lucas stepped up ready to defend Peyton, "Hey." Peyton stopped him.

"No Luke I can handle this. I've been waiting for her to blame me. I knew this was coming."

"And you know when you finally say yes the two of you marry without even telling me about it. My only son gets married, and you are too selfish to let me be apart of it."

"I'll have you know that Julian is the one that rushed the wedding," Lucas couldn't help himself.

Christine shot daggers at him, "This is none of your business. I overheard you Peyton. I will not let you take my grandchildren away from me."

"You don't get a say in this Christine. I'm moving to Tree Hill, and the kids are coming with me," Peyton couldn't wait to be rid of her.

"You can't take the only things I have left," she yelled at her. Lexie looked a little disappointed.

"Mom you have me," she told her.

"Oh Alexandria you were a mistake that should have never happened. I only ever wanted Julian."

Peyton couldn't stand it anymore. She felt rage fill her body, "You bitch. I can't wait for my kids to be rid of you."

"I won't let you do that Peyton. See I have connections, and I will make sure that you won't be able to take them away from me."

"How do you expect to do that Christine? I'm their mother."

"I'll take you to court, and I will get custody of my grandchildren. You don't deserve them just like you never deserved my son."

"You can't do that," Peyton wasn't going to let some Bitch take her kids. "They are my kids, and you will be lucky to see them on holidays. The only reason we ever came around was because of Lexie. Julian never loved you. You made his life a living hell, and I will never let you do that to my kids."

"I will raise my son's kids. That is the way it is going to be." Christine was sure of herself. "And Peyton you are the bitch." She yelled. "I can't let you ruin them."

"She's a damn good mom," Lucas yelled. "And she's an amazing woman."

"You are only saying that because you're sleeping with her. The two of you were probably having an affair before Julian died. I always knew Peyton was a slut."

"Shut up…You don't know a damn thing. I loved Julian with all my heart, and I never cheated on him."

"Then why are you moving to Tree Hill? I bet it is because the two of you can't keep your pants on."

"I'm staying in Tree Hill because Lucas is Julie's father," Peyton finally said it. She didn't want Christine to know, but she was sick of her mess and couldn't take it anymore.

Christine looked as if she had been stabbed. "Julian is Julie's father."

"No Christine he isn't. Lucas is Julie's father," she said it again. Lucas was glad that it was finally out in the open until he turned around and saw his shocked little girl's face.

"Julie," was all he could say.

Peyton turned around. "Oh no Julie."

Julie didn't say anything she just ran up the stairs as fast as she could. "Damn it," Peyton yelled. "We didn't want her to know."

"I'll go find her," Lucas said.

"No we should find her together," Peyton thought. She looked at Christine, "Once I find my daughter we are leaving, and we won't be back. I'm sorry Lexie, but I can't do this anymore."

"Me either," Lexie said bravely. "Peyton, can I come with you to Tree Hill?"

"Excuse me," Christine yelled.

"Mom you said it yourself you never wanted me so I don't want to be where I have never been wanted. Can I come with you Peyton?"

"Of course you can," Peyton said. She looked at Lucas, "We should find Julie."

"Yeah," he looked at Christine. "You better hope that my daughter is okay."

They walked upstairs. The house was huge, and they looked in every single room.

"Luke, where could she be?" She said with worry in her voice.

He touched her shoulder, "We'll find her Peyton. She couldn't have gotten that far."

"I should have made sure that you were apart of her life. None of this would be happening right now."

"Peyton none of this is your fault."

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes, "It is my fault." She paused for a minute.

"Peyton this isn't your fault," he tried to comfort her.

"How long after you left me in that hotel room did you wait until you moved on?" she finally spoke. It was something that she had wanted to know for so long.

"What are you talking about?" He was confused. He had never moved on.

"I called you," she admitted. "I called you after Julie was born. Julian had just proposed, and for some reason I couldn't say yes to him. I knew that I still loved you, and I couldn't do that to Julian." Peyton finally told him the truth. He was surprised because he never got a call. "I called, and a woman answered. She told me that you went out for coffee, and you would be back later. She said that you must have grabbed her phone by mistake. I told her not to tell you that I called. I realized that you moved on without me Lucas, and I decided that it was time for me to believe that Julie was Julian's." She was now crying. "I didn't want to ruin what you had with your new girlfriend. I should have told you because evidently it didn't work out between the two of you."

Lucas was shocked, "Peyton she was my editor. I never ever had any romantic feelings for her nor did she for me. She edited a book that was about you and our love. It has always been you, and to answer your question I never moved on. And I never will." Peyton went to speak, but he kept talking. "I know that you are still in love with Julian, and I'm okay with that, but I'm gonna wait for you forever because it's what I should have done that night I left you. I should have waited, and I will always regret that decision."

He loved her and always would. Peyton went to speak but they heard a noise coming from the closet. They both looked at each other.

Peyton opened the door and saw her little girl sitting in between the shoes. "Julie."

Lucas bent down and sat beside her, "Mind if I sit here kiddo?"

"No," she said softly. "You're supposed to be my Uncle Lucas," she said sadly.

Lucas wasn't sure what to say. He looked up to the sky and asked Keith to guide him to the right words, "I know pretty girl. Can I tell you something?"

"Okay."

"You know sometimes people are lucky enough to have a whole lot of people that love them, and you my friend are very lucky because you have so many people that love you."

"Daddy loved me," she told them. "But mommy said he wasn't my daddy."

Peyton went to speak, but Lucas wanted to handle the situation, "He was your daddy. He loved you and took care of you just like a daddy does. You were his little princess."

"But what are you?" she asked innocently.

Peyton and Lucas knew that she had to be confused, "I'm also your daddy. When you were a baby I wasn't able to be apart of your life because some things happened, and your mommy thought that you would be really lucky if Julian was your daddy. He was there for you when I couldn't be. I don't want you to be mad at me or mommy, but I know that you probably have a lot of questions."

She looked at both of them with her beautiful blue eyes, "And now you're my daddy because my other daddy is in heaven?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah and if you want you can still call me Uncle Lucas because I like that job too."

"What about Brody? Are you his daddy too?"

Lucas looked at Peyton. He didn't know how to answer that question. "He's just gonna be Brody's Uncle Lucas for now, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah I don't want to share you as my daddy." Julie said. "I had to share my other daddy."

"I love you Julie," he told her.

She didn't say anything. "Mommy, can we go home now? Grandma Christine has yucky food," the little girl made a face.

"You bet kiddo," she went to pick up her little girl.

"Mommy I can walk," she walked out of the room.

Lucas followed behind, and Peyton stopped him, "Thank you, you did good with her."

"Thank you Peyton for giving me a chance at this. We'll have to explain it better later, but I don't want her to ever think that Julian wasn't her father because he was a father in all the ways that really count."

Lucas walked out of the room. Peyton stood for a moment taking it all in. She had always thought that Lucas moved on without her, but she was wrong and now she would have to live with that for the rest of her life.

**An: First of all thank you so much for all the reviews. You guys are amazing, and really motivate me. Second I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for being so patient with me. I'm hoping to get another update up before the end of the week. Third I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I had a hard time with the Lucas and Julie thing. I wasn't sure how I wanted them to explain it, but I hope that I did okay with that. Oh and the fourth and last thing I think the next chapter will be the time jump. **

**Thanks again for all the support through this story. I think it is close to being finished, and I'm really excited about that. **

**Please let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions. I always try to give you guys what you want so let me know. **


	23. Ch23 Six Months Later

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Chapter 23 Six Months Later **

After Julie had overheard that Lucas was her father things had changed drastically. She still had a hard time calling him daddy, but she never wanted to be away from him. He spent many days and nights at Peyton's new home. He didn't mind but sometimes it made Peyton uncomfortable, but she owed Lucas time with his daughter.

Lexie had moved to Tree Hill with Peyton. It was the best thing that she ever did. Brooke gave her a job at the store, and Peyton let her have her own room in her house. Everything seemed almost perfect. She and Lucas had a lot of conversations and although she loved Julian and Peyton together she was growing fonder of the idea of Lucas and Peyton. She thought that Lucas was a good guy and a great father.

Haley had given birth to a healthy baby girl, Emma Grace Scott. She had coal black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother and had already stolen her daddy's heart.

Peyton was now eight months almost nine months pregnant, and the doctors believed that she would give birth soon. It was all bittersweet for Peyton. She couldn't wait to be a mom again, but she was devastated that Julian wouldn't be there for her.

Things had gotten better for her over the six months. She knew that she had to move on and stay strong for her kids, and she planned on being the best mom possible.

Brooke and Haley had insisted on giving Peyton a baby shower. She had gotten more than enough things for her baby's arrival.

After the baby shower Lucas had insisted on helping Peyton set up the baby's room. Lucas had become a big help to Peyton.

Just like he had promised he would be……

_Flashback: _

_Peyton is in her living room looking at pictures of Julie and Brody. Lucas comes down the stairs. He looks completely exhausted. "Julie is finally asleep. I had to read to her like ten times." _

"_She was just using you buddy. You have to stop at eight." She smiled. Things between her and Lucas were getting better. They were friends, and Peyton had finally forgiven him for breaking her heart. _

"_I know, but I can't resist her puppy dog eyes." Lucas admitted that his daughter was his weakness. "What ya looking at?" He sat down beside her._

"_Julie and Brody…God they grow up so fast," she said as she rubbed her stomach. _

"_Yeah," Lucas nodded. _

"_Oh…." Peyton moaned. _

"_What's wrong?" he got nervous. _

"_The baby is kicking. I think she is going to be a soccer player." Peyton rubbed her stomach. Lucas smiled. He didn't know that she was having a girl. He looked at her. "I'm having a girl." _

"_Wow Peyton that's great. Julie is going to love that." _

"_Yeah well I want it to be a surprise so don't say anything." _

"_I wouldn't dream of it." He stood up from the couch, "I want you to know that I'm happy for you Peyton, and I wish that Julian could be here to experience this with you."_

"_I know me too," she agreed. _

"_I can't bring him back for you, but I can be the man that you need me to be. I want to be apart of this child's life. I want to help you with this Peyton. If you will let me I'm here for you," he told her. _

_She smiled, "I'd like that." _

Peyton was knocked out of her trance with the lights started to flicker. "Oh great," she moaned. "Lucas," she screamed.

"I'm right here. I'm getting some candles okay. Stay where you are."

"Okay," she sighed. She absolutely hated bad weather. "Maybe I should call Brooke and check on the kids," she yelled. The kids had wanted to stay with their Aunt Brooke. Peyton said yes but she didn't like them being away from her when the weather was bad.

Lucas walked into the nursery holding a candle, "The kids are fine Peyton."

"You don't know that."

"Brooke would have called if they weren't. Besides it's not like we can go get them."

"Why not?" she asked worried.

"The streets are flooded," he informed her. "It looks like we're stuck."

"Great," she sighed. She sat down on one of the chairs in the room, "I'm starving."

"You just ate," he saw the look on her face. She was very hormonal. "I can go see if you have something to eat."

"Thank you," she gave him the eye.

He came back into the room a few minutes later with a sandwich and chips. "How's this?"

"Thank you," she grabbed the plate.

"No problem, I'm good at fixing sandwiches," he laughed.

"I don't mean just for the sandwich Luke. I mean for everything. You really have been here for me the past few months. Thanks," she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I'd do anything for you Peyton."

Peyton had finished her sandwich, and they had worked in the nursery for a few hours. Peyton wanted everything to be perfect for the arrival of her third child.

Once it got late both Lucas and Peyton went to bed. Lucas took the spare bedroom, and Peyton resided in her bed. In a way it killed Lucas to think of Peyton being in the other room without him, but he was okay as long as he knew that she was okay.

Around three o' clock that morning Lucas was awakened by screams and shrills coming from Peyton's bedroom. It scared him to death. He jumped up from his bed and ran to her room. She was on the floor holding her stomach.

"Peyton oh my God are you okay?"

She yelled at him, "Damn it Lucas does it look like I'm okay? I'm having my baby."

He froze.

"LUCAS," she yelled.

"Um are you sure?" he was dumbfounded.

"Yes I'm sure. This isn't my first ballgame. I know when I'm in labor," she yelled. He was beginning to piss her off. It was not a good thing to piss off a pregnant Peyton.

"Okay the roads are flooded," he was in panic mode.

"Thanks for the weather report Lucas. Call Ethan," she demanded.

"Okay," he pulled out his cell phone. "Damn it," he yelled.

"What?"

"My phone doesn't have service." He told her. She screamed again. "Let me check yours."

"Lucas there isn't much time. This baby is coming. She's coming Lucas," she looked at Lucas with pain and hope in her eyes.

"I don't what to do Peyton," he was so scared. He didn't know how to deliver a baby.

"I'll talk you through it Lucas, but you're gonna have to do this."

"Okay um let me see if the house phone works," he wasn't prepared to deliver her child. He wasn't prepared to go through that experience with her. He picked up the house phone and to his disappointment it was dead. "Damn," he then picked up her phone, and it also had no service.

Peyton screamed again, and Lucas knew that he was going to have to help her deliver her baby.

"I'm scared Peyton," he told her.

Through the pain she was able to find a smile, "I know you're scared Luke. I'm scared too, but we have each other, and as long as we do this together my little girl is going to be fine."

He shook his head, "Okay….I can do this Peyton," he tried to reassure himself.

"I know Lucas. I believe in you. After all you were always able to save me," she smiled, and then screamed. "Help me get back in the bed okay."

He did exactly what he was told. He was nervous, but he knew that he had to do this for Peyton and her unborn child.

Peyton continued to talk him through everything. He encouraged her, let her yell at him, and helped her deliver her beautiful baby girl.

Peyton didn't hear her cry at first, and she began to worry. "Lucas is she okay?"

All of the sudden she heard her daughter crying, "She's perfect Peyton. She is absolutely perfect."

He wiped tears away from his face. "She's beautiful Peyton." It was the most emotional moment of his life. He was able to help Peyton bring her daughter into the world. Everything felt perfect at that very moment.

Peyton had tears in her eyes, "Oh God…you're okay….thank God you're okay."

Lucas handed Peyton her beautiful daughter.

"Oh wow, you are my little angel Lucy Elizabeth Baker. Mama loves you," Peyton cried.

Lucas' heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the name Peyton had given her daughter. He was the proudest he had ever been in that moment.

**AN: Okay so there is chapter 23. I decided to speed it up a little bit. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wasn't that satisfied with this chapter, but after writing it over and over I decided to go with this one. **

**There will either be one or two more chapters. I'm not sure how I'm going to write it, but the end is coming soon. **

**I wanted to thank all of you guys for reviewing and subscribing to this story. It means so much to me. I have had a blast writing and working on it, and I hope you guys have enjoyed it too. **

**Oh and there is a reason why she named her Lucy that will be explained in the next chapter. **


	24. Ch24 A New Beginning

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Chapter 24 A New Beginning **

It was the next morning in Tree Hill, and everything was perfect. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all was right in the world.

Peyton and baby Lucy had finally been brought to the hospital after the storm had somewhat cleared. They were both fine thanks to Lucas. He was once again Peyton's hero. The truth was no matter what he always had been her hero and always would be.

She sat in her hospital room holding her beautiful baby girl. She remembered the last time she was sitting in a hospital room. Then it hadn't been good, but now it was amazing.

Lucy looked like a porcelain doll. She had very little hair, but what she did have was a dark blonde. She looked just like her father, but that was no surprise to Peyton. That is what she wanted from the moment she found out she was pregnant. Peyton was so proud of her beautiful baby girl. The moment was bittersweet just like Peyton knew it would be. She wanted Julian to be there to meet their daughter, but she knew that things happened for a reason. In the end it wasn't meant for her and Julian to be happy together, but it was meant for her and her children to be happy.

As she was admiring Lucy she heard voices coming from the hall. She would recognize those voices from anywhere. "Mommy," her little four year old daughter screamed.

"Hi baby," Peyton smiled. Julie ran to her mom's bed to look at her little sister. Brooke came in holding Brody, and Lexie followed closely behind.

"Mommy she's a girl," Julie exclaimed. "I really wanted a girl." Julie was so excited about having a little sister.

"Yeah me too sweat pea," Peyton smiled at her two other beautiful children.

"What's her name mama?" Brody asked as Brooke sat him on the bed.

"Well," Peyton smiled. She loved her name. She thought it was a perfect fit. "Her name is Lucy Elizabeth Baker."

Brooke looked a little shocked, but she thought the name was also perfect. "I love it P. Sawyer."

"I love it too mommy. Hey little Lucy you have my daddy's name," Julie smiled.

"Yeah Peyt it is a great name," Lexie smiled.

Peyton smiled when she heard Julie call Lucas daddy. They had all come a really long way in the past year.

……………………………………………………………………

Lucas was sitting in the hospital waiting room. He wanted to give Peyton and her family their space. "Wow who would have thought that my best friend could have been a doctor," Haley laughed as she, Nathan, Jamie, and Emma came into the waiting room.

"We heard you're a hero again," Nathan told him.

"Yeah Uncle Lucas you rock," Jamie gave his uncle a hug.

Lucas shook his head, "It's no big deal. Peyton talked me through the entire thing. I didn't do anything really."

"Oh come on man you delivered a baby. That is a big deal."

Lexie walked into the waiting room with Julie and Brody. Julie ran into her daddy's arms. "Daddy, Daddy guess what?"

Lucas was shocked when she called him daddy. It made him so happy. He took her into his arms, "What is it pretty girl?"

"Well mommy named my little sister after you," Julie smiled.

"Really," Lucas pretended to be surprised. "That is so cool."

"Yeah I think so too," Julie smiled. "Hey Aunt Lexie, can we go to the cafeteria?"

"You bet," Lexie smiled as Julie jumped down from Lucas' arms. "J. Luke you want to go?"

"Mama can I?" Jamie smiled at his mom.

"Go ahead, but be good for Lexie," Haley warned.

"I will I promise," Jamie walked over to Lexie, Brody, and Julie. They all walked out of the waiting room.

Haley looked at Lucas, "What did Peyton name her baby?" She was curious.

Lucas smiled, "Lucy Elizabeth Baker."

"Wow, that's a big step," Nathan thought.

Lucas just looked at him. He didn't really know where he and Peyton stood, but he was too scared to ask.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Brooke was sitting on Peyton's bed holding Lucy. "She is absolutely amazing Peyton," Brooke couldn't take her eyes off of her. "It must have been scary giving birth at home without a doctor."

Peyton shook her head, "It hurt like hell, but I wasn't scared because I had Lucas with me."

"Oh," Brooke smiled and looked at Peyton. "I think it is pretty cool that you named her Lucy."

"I just really like the name Lucy," Peyton lied. "I always have."

"Sure," Brooke wasn't buying it.

Lucas knocked on the door, "Hi."

Peyton smiled as she saw him. "I can come back later," Lucas told them.

Brooke stood up, "No, no Luke you can stay. I should probably get to the store." Brooke walked over to Lucas and handed him Lucy. "You should hold her." Brooke then walked over and hugged Peyton. "I'll see you later best friend. Get some rest," she demanded as she walked out of the room.

Peyton smiled when she saw how good Lucas and Lucy looked together. "You look good."

Lucas looked at her. "I mean you look good holding her. You're a pro."

"Yeah well she makes it easy." He walked over to the bed. "I'm glad that the two of you are okay."

"We're okay because of you," she smiled. "You saved us. God Luke you are always saving me."

He shook his head, "Don't paint me as the hero Peyton. I'm not the hero. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"You always were in the right place at the right time. Thank you so much Luke." She touched his shoulder.

"I don't want to be the hero Peyton. I wasn't the hero in your life for five years. Julian was."

"But before Julian you were my hero, and even when I was with Julian you were my hero Lucas. You have always been my hero." She tried to explain to him. "I loved Julian with all of my heart, but there was never a moment that I didn't love you too. You'll always have a piece of my heart."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Lucas finally spoke, "She's beautiful Peyton. Julian would be proud." He handed Lucy back to Peyton. "I should probably go get some rest."

He walked to the door, but before he could leave, "Luke," he turned around.

"I named my daughter after you for a reason," she finally told him.

"I thought you just liked the name," he shrugged.

She smiled, "I do like the name, but I like the name because it sounds a lot like Lucas. I named her Lucy because I want you to be apart of her life." She was trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want him to see her cry, "Julie is named after Julian because he was there for me throughout the entire pregnancy, and you were there for me throughout this pregnancy. You have always been there for me even when we were apart and I thought that I hated you." He moved closer to the bed. "I want you to help me raise Lucy, Brody, and especially Julie. I need you to help me raise them. Some people are lucky enough to have two fathers right?"

"Peyton," he sat back down on her bed.

"I want you to be her God Father."

Peyton smiled, and Lucas smiled back, "It would be my honor to be her God Father, and it would be my honor to be apart of all of their lives."

"And mine too?" she asked quietly.

He took a deep breath, "Definitely yours." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, and then smiled at Lucy.

**Okay so there is the end of chapter 24. I have one more chapter left if I can write it how I want it to go. If not there will be two more chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I liked it okay. I was trying to show throughout this story that Peyton fell in love with someone else, but her heart was always with Lucas. She was in denial kind of like Lucas was in season five. **

**So thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, and throughout this entire story. You guys really have been good to me. **


	25. Ch25 Three Years Later

**No Happy Ending or Maybe So **

**Ch. 25 Three Years Later **

Three years had past in Tree Hill, and for the most part everyone was happy for a change.

Brooke and Ethan had tried for almost two years to get pregnant, but had a very hard time conceiving. After consulting with a fertility doctor Brooke got pregnant. They are extremely happy about becoming parents for the first time. It was something Brooke had wanted for a very long time.

As for Haley and Nathan they never had a problem getting pregnant. Haley had given birth to her second son, Connor Lee Scott, six months ago. They usually call him Lee after Deb's maiden name. Jamie was about to turn ten, and Emma would soon be four.

Nathan was still working, but he tried to spend most of his time with his kids. He learned that they are the most important thing a man can have in his life.

Haley was still teaching, but she was pursuing her dream of singing again with the help of Peyton.

Lucas was doing a lot better. For him the past three years had been the best years of his life. He had written another book titled, Here's to Someday. He had also started writing children's books because he wanted his kids to be able to read his writing.

Peyton spent most of her time working on her record label and taking care of her children. That was her best job yet.

Julie was eight and had really turned into a mini Peyton. She had crazily curly hair that went half way down her back. She loved music and drawing, but she was a very girly girl like Brooke. During the three years she really grew to lover her father. He was like her best friend most of the time. She still didn't understand how it all was supposed to work, but she knew that he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Brody was five almost six, and he had also fallen for Lucas. Lucas had made it his goal in life to love and protect the little boy as if he was his own.

Lucy was the spitting image of Julian. She had darker hair like his, his eyes, and was very spunky like he used to be.

Three years after Lucy was born Peyton found herself sitting in her bedroom thinking about Julian. She had pulled out some pictures of him.

"Hi honey," was something she said every time she looked at a picture of him. "I was just thinking about you today. I find myself doing that sometimes. Our little girl is getting so big. She turned three today, and I know that you would be so proud of her." She took a deep breath, "I want you to know that I'm happy. I'm really happy, but I will always miss you, and I will always love you."

She heard a knock on the door, "Hey Peyton the little rugrats are here," Lexie said referring to all the little kids they had invited to the party.

"Oh okay," Peyton said softly still looking at Julian's picture.

Lexie walked over to the bed, "He always took a good picture."

"Yeah he sure did," Peyton agreed.

Lexie sat on the bed and placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder, "I know that Julian would be happy for you."

"I know he would. I just miss him a lot."

"He used to tell me when we were younger that everyone deserved to be happy no matter what. He was his happiest when he was with you. You gave him everything that he could possibly ever want. Just be happy Peyton, that's what he would want more than anything," Lexie told her.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled.

Lexie walked out of her room, and Peyton started remembering things from the past three years.

_Flashback: _

_Peyton was lying on the couch soon after Lucy was born. She had been crying constantly, and Peyton was extremely tired. Lucas had come over to play with Julie and Brody, and he had seen how tired Peyton was. He decided to let her get some sleep and take care of Lucy. _

_Peyton woke up to find Lucas asleep with Lucy in his arms and Brody and Julie lying asleep on each side of him. She smiled and covered them with a blanket. _

_A year later to Peyton's surprise Lucas hadn't tried anything with her. He hadn't asked her out on a date, he hadn't tried to kiss her, and he hadn't even told her that he loved her. She wasn't complaining because she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship especially with Lucas. Maybe they couldn't be together because they had way too much history, and things would be way too complicated. _

_After a year and a half Lucas still kept his feelings inside. He didn't want to rush things with her. He remembered Peyton telling him that Julian gave her time, and that was what he was going to do too. _

_Peyton was at work trying to get Mia to write a new song when Lucas came in. "Hey you I thought you had a meeting with your editor." _

"_I did. I've already been, and I flew right back." _

"_Oh…" she noticed that he seemed a little off. "What's going on?" _

_He sighed, "I talked to Lindsay today about you." _

_She raised her eyebrows, "Oh okay." She wasn't sure what he had said, and what she was supposed to say. _

"_I asked her why she never told me that you called." _

"_Luke," she walked around her desk. _

"_She said that she didn't tell me because she had always hoped that I would give her a chance." _

"_Oh," Peyton knew that in some aspects that was the reason they weren't together. _

"_I haven't been with anyone since we broke up Peyton, and I don't plan on being with anyone other than you," he admitted to her. _

"_Lucas you have to move on. I love that you are apart of our lives, but you can't wait for me forever," she shook her head. _

_He took her hands in his, "I will wait for you forever Peyton. I have already told you that. I would rather be without you than with anyone else on this planet. You're the one for me, and soon enough you'll figure that out." _

_He walked out of the office not even letting her respond. _

_Almost two years after Lucy was born Lucas's second book came out. It was yet another love story to Peyton, but this time it was more about Lucas' mistakes and how if he could take it all back things would have ended differently. _

_Peyton was tucking Julie into bed, "Goodnight Princess," Peyton turned on Julie's night light. _

"_Mommy do you love daddy?" Julie asked. _

"_What?" Peyton wasn't sure which daddy Julie was referring too. _

"_Daddy Lucas do you love him? I think he loves you," Julie had noticed. _

"_Sweetheart, of course I love him because he gave me you." _

"_I love Daddy Lucas, and I'm really glad that he is my other daddy." _

"_Me too honey." _

_Peyton walked downstairs and started to read the book again. She could never seem to put it away. She was beginning to love it more than she loved the first book. Lucas had been gone for about month on his book tour, and she wasn't sure when he was coming back. _

_The next morning Peyton woke up to see his blue eyes staring back at her, "Lucas," she said half asleep. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I was in the middle of signing a book for a woman who had a daughter about Julie's age, and I realized how much I missed my daughter." He told her. _

"_Lucas you have to go back." _

"_My book is going to sell with or without me. I need to be here with my family." _

"_I've read this book about a thousand times, and I think I've cried every single time," she sat up next to him. "Sometimes love is complicated, but sometimes it is a lot easier than we think. A lot of times we make things a lot harder than they ever have to be. For me the girl I love fell in love with someone else all because I ran away like a scared little child when she said someday to my marriage proposal. I was the one that made things hard, so here's to someday." She quoted the first couple of sentences from his book. _

"_Peyton…" but before he could finish she cut him off. _

"_I fell in love with Julian, and there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss him. I will always miss him, but there was never a day that I didn't think about you when I was with him." She moved closer to him, "Here's to today because you never know when it might be your last," she leaned in and kissed him for the first time in years. _

Peyton was finally knocked out of her trance when she heard screams coming from downstairs. She hurried downstairs to find everyone surrounding a very big Brooke. "What's going on?" She looked at Lucas.

"Brooke's in labor." Lucas said in panic.

Peyton's eyes grew large at the thought of her best friend finally giving birth.

It only took Peyton and Lexie a few minutes to clear out the party and head to the hospital.

………………..

The waiting room was filled full of people who loved Brooke and Ethan.

Peyton was sitting across the room waiting patiently for Ethan to come tell them that everything was okay. Lucy walked over to her mommy and tapped on her knee. "What's wrong Lucy?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Mommy, Aunt Brooke messed up my birthday." She was obviously upset.

"Oh honey she didn't mean too, but I promise you are going to be very excited when you get to play with the babies." Peyton told her.

"Maybe," she was still pouting.

Ethan appeared in the doorway. He was smiling from ear to ear. "They are perfect."

Everyone smiled, "Thank God," Lucas was the first to say.

"Congratulations man," Nathan shook his hand.

"What are they?" Julie asked.

Ethan smiled, "We have three beautiful sons."

Brooke had given birth to triplets.

…………………….

Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley made their way back to see Brooke and her three newborns.

Brooke looked absolutely beautiful even after giving birth.

"You always were the overachiever," Haley laughed.

"Yeah you just had to catch up with us," Peyton smiled as she looked at the beautiful little babies.

"I couldn't let the two of you have more kids than me. That just wasn't fair." Brooke smiled.

"Brooke they are amazing," Lucas smiled looking at her kids. "You did good man," Lucas told Ethan as he held one of his sons.

"So what did ya name them?" Nathan asked.

Brooke smiled, "Well this little man right here is John Davis Copeland."

"But we want to call him Davis," Ethan told them. "And this little man right here is Preston Scott Copeland."

"But we're going to call him Scott," she smiled. "And last but not least Michael Sawyer Copeland."

They all smiled, "We're probably going to end up calling him Sawyer," Ethan admitted.

"Those are great names for great little babies." Nathan told them.

"Perfect," Haley thought.

"Our family is complete with Davis, Scott, and Sawyer." Brooke told them.

The boys didn't really look a like, but that didn't bother Brooke as long as they were healthy.

…………………………………………….

Peyton and Lucas walked into Peyton's house carrying Lucy. Lexie, Brody, and Julie had stayed with Haley. Lucy didn't like spending the night away from her mommy just yet. "I'll go lay her down," Peyton told Lucas.

A few minutes later she came back down to find Lucas at the end of the stairs down on one knee holding a ring box. Her heart dropped into her stomach. "Lucas," she shook her head not knowing what to say.

"I know that we haven't talked about this, but I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," she continued to walk down the stairs towards him. "I have loved you since the moment that we first spoke. I thought that I would never get my happy ending but when you let be apart of your family you gave me my happy ending. You gave me everything that I ever wanted and never really deserved. You were right all of those years ago. We weren't ready to get married, but now I am more than ready. I want to be with you forever, so will you please do me the honors of being my wife. Peyton will you marry me?" She had finally made it all the way to him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

She smiled and took a closer look at the ring. She then pulled him off of his knee. "I love you too Lucas." She leaned in and kissed him more passionately than he could ever remember kissing her before.

He smiled once they pulled away, "So is that a yes?" he asked curiously hoping he already knew the answer.

She smiled, "Someday Lucas Scott, someday," she laughed and kissed him again.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she smiled. "So will you be here in the morning when I wake up?"

"I'm going to be here every morning when you wake up for the rest of your life so you better get use to it," he continued to kiss her.

The next morning Peyton woke up to find Lucas sleeping peacefully right beside her. She looked at the ring sitting on the nightstand. She picked it up and placed it on her finger. She whispered in his ear, "I love you Lucas Scott."

Peyton had learned that although things don't work out the first time doesn't mean they were never meant to work out. Things happen for a reason, and sometimes we don't understand them, but in the end there can always be a happy ending no matter how long you have to wait.

**Alright so that is the end of No Happy Ending or Maybe So, I'm not sure how it turned out, but I am pretty happy with it. **

**I love writing this fic so much. It was a lot of fun, and I think that I grew as a writer throughout the story. **

**I want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews. You are amazing, and I hope that you guys enjoyed the fic as much as I did. **

**I'm kind of sad that's it over though. If you guys have any suggestions for another story let me know because I really enjoy writing, and I'd be up for anything. **

**Thanks again and please let me know how you felt about this last chapter. **


End file.
